The destiny of a young magician
by Lado.Oscuro
Summary: Harry tiene a su familia, recibiendo todo el amor de esta... o eso era hasta antes de que la profecía apareciera en su camino para arruinar su vida... es mi 1º fic.
1. Chapter 1

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

_by:** Lado.Oscuro**_

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

Hola este es mi 1º fic ¡por favor no sean malos:)

Cursiva: pensamientos Negrita: Parsel 

Subrayado: notas de autora (n/a) 

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°··°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°··°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°

CAPÍTULO 1:

Era un hermoso día de verano, el sol alumbraba emitía el calor justo para salir sin acalorarse, el cielo era alumbrado también por esté lo cual le provocaba que se viera de un tono celeste aún más claro de lo que ya estaba. Corría una pequeña brisa, alegre y fresca, que mecía las copas de todos los árboles. En otras palabras era el tiempo perfecto para salir a dar un paseo por el parque, tal cual como lo había pensado una familia que en este momento se encontraba jugando a las escondidas. Sentada en una banca se encontraba una mujer de unos 27 u 28 años, de pelo color rojizo largo hasta la cadera tomado en cola alta, con un par de ojos verdes esmeralda los cuales brillan mostrando la alegría que en este momento siente, tez blanca, llevaba puesto un short de jeans, una polera manga corta de color verde con un dibujo de una flor roja en el centro y unas sandalias verdes. Unos 15 minutos después se le acerca un hombre que anteriormente había estado jugando con los niños, este tenía la de la misma edad de la mujer, su pelo era de color negro azabache y tenía unos ojos de un color café, llevaba puesto unos lentes, por lo cual podríamos decir que tenía problemas la vista, tez blanca, tenía unos pantalones largos de buzo de un tono azul y una polera manga corta de color celeste. Este hombre se sentó al lado de la mujer anteriormente nombrada y le mostró una gran sonrisa de alegría que le fue respondida con otra igual. Se notaba que estaba algo cansado por el sudor que enmarcaba su rostro, quizás fue por haber estado jugando gran cantidad de tiempo con sus 2 hijos mellizos, el mayor de ellos por tan sólo 3 minutos se llamaba Harold y era un niño de pelo color café un poco rojizo (n/a: entiéndase con algunas mechas más rojizas), un par de ojos color café, tez blanca, llevaba un short y una polera sin manga al igual que su hermano menor, Harry, sólo que su polera era amarilla con un barco gris y la de su hermanito era calipso con un auto azul eléctrico. Harry era el menor de los mellizos, de tez blanca, ojos verdes esmeralda y pelo negro azabache. La mujer anteriormente nombrada se llamaba Lily y es la esposa de ese hombre, James, y ambos son los padres de los mellizos Harry y Harold, y todos juntos eran la muy reconocida familia Potter. Esta no era una familia normal, si no era una familia de magos, James Potter era un mago de sangre pura mientras que Lily Potter, anteriormente Evans, era hija de padres muggles; ellos se habían conocido en el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts y aunque al principio no se llevaban bien al final terminaron enamorándose y teniendo a este par de hermosos hijos, su alegría.

Aunque Harold y Harry eran mellizos y se habían criado juntos, no eran exactamente iguales en carácter. Mientras Harold era servicial, algo valiente, exigente, algo creído y bastante aprovechador; Harry era inteligente, audaz tanto así que a sus cortos 3 años era capaz de engañar a cualquiera con su carita de ángel, bastante cerrado con sus sentimientos ya que sentía que sus padres no lo entenderían. Ambos niños jugaban bastante juntos, pero esto no quería decir que se llevaran bien, al contrario sus personalidades tan diferentes sólo provocaban peleas entre ambos, peleas en las cuales la mayoría de las veces terminaba ganado Harry lo que enojaba aun más a Harold, ya que, aunque Harry es el hermano menor Harold no puede hablar bien debido a razones desconocidas lo cual sólo logra que le entiendan las personas más cercanas a él. James y Lili creen que se debe sólo por que aun es muy pequeño y por ello no lo llevan a ningún especialista, pero lo que ellos no saben que eso le va a durar por mucho tiempo.

Volviendo a donde los padres estos se encontraban sentados mirando a sus hijos corren de un lado para otro en el parque hasta que llega un hombre de edad avanzada con una larga barba blanca y un pelo largo del mismo color, tenía un par de ojos que reflejaban alegría, confianza y sobre todo inteligencia, llevaba unos lentes de media luna, un pantalón de tela de color azul eléctrico y una polera manga corta de color amarrillo patito. Este hombre no era otro que Albus Dumbledore (n/a: ni idea como se escribe y no tengo el libro a mano T:T) el mago más reconocido en el mundo mágico y director de Hogwarts.

-Espero no molestarlos- dijo en el mismo tono alegre Albus

-No se preocupe, directo- contesto una sorprendida Lily por la inesperada visita

-Recuerde que ya no soy su director, pueden llamarme Dumblendore- respondió este alegremente

-Señor Dumblendore- comenzó a decir James con un tono serio- nunca creí verlo con ropa muggle- termino diciendo asiendo grandes esfuerzos por aguantar la risa, por lo que recibió un codazo de parte de Lily

-Bueno, pensé que seria extraño que me vieran en un parque muggle con túnicas- respondió Albus, sin saber que sus 2 ex–alumnos pensaban _"¡pero si ya se ve ridículo así!" _

-En fin, ¿a qué se debe su visita?- pregunto Lily directamente muy extrañada por la visita- ya que supongo que para que usted venga tiene que ser algo muy importante, ¿verdad?

-Directo al grano, ¿no?- dijo Albus- bueno, yo les venia de comunicar algo muy importante para el bien de toda la comunidad mágica-

- ¿qué sucede Albus?- pregunto James comenzando a preocuparse

- Uno de sus hijos es el elegido para destruir a Voldemort- respondió Albus como quien dice el tiempo

- jajajaja, ¿es el día de los inocentes y se nos olvido?- pregunto Lily

-los siento Lily, pero no es una broma- respondió Albus- y si fuera el día de los inocentes vendría disfrazado de caramelo de limón

-¿cómo lo sabe?- pregunto James recién asimilando la información

- eso, se los diré otro día- respondió de manera seria Albus, cosa rara en él- cuando hayan pensado bien todo, porque espero que me vayan a visitar a mi despacho

-pero, ¿cómo paso?- pregunto James, pero antes de que Albus les pudiera responder Lily que anteriormente había estado en un trance lo interrumpió

- eso... eso no... eso no es... posible- dijo Lily mirando de manera desesperada a Albus- ¡por favor!, dígame que es una broma... por favor

-lo siento Lily, pero no es una mentira ni una broma- dijo Albus mirándola con lastima- es la verdad, queramos o no, pero la verdad a final de cuentas- una vez que termino de decir esto Lily se arrojo a los brazos de su esposo sollozando.

- Tranquila Lily, tranquila- intentaba calmarla James- todo saldrá bien...

-Bueno, en cuanto a tu pregunta, todavía no sabemos como fue que sucedió. Pensamos que Voldemort se apareció en su casa el día en el cual ustedes salieron a esa fiesta y dejaron a un niñera muggle a cargo de los niños, pero no estamos seguros.

James, y Lily volteo la cabeza hacia donde estaba Albus justo en el momento en el que Albus asentía con la cabeza

- pero mis hijos son muy pequeños, ellos no se van a morir ¡yo no lo voy a permitir!- grito histéricamente Lily

- calma Lily- intento tranquilizarla James- recuerda que estamos en un parque muggle y todos nos miran raros- y tenia toda la razón, ya que toda la gente que pasaba cerca se volteaba a verla

-¿cómo quieres qué me calme?- dijo Lily en el mismo tono alterado, pero más bajó- si uno de mis amados hijos esta en peligro de muerte, tú sabes que Lord Voldemort es un mago temible y quizás que le haga a mi hijo- termino de decir Lily mirando a su esposo

- tranquila Lily, él ahora es muy pequeño, pero crecerá y su misión será destruir a Voldemort- dijo Albus- y su misión será ayudarlo, protegerlo y entrenarlo para que cuando llegue el momento este preparado

- ¿sabes cuál de los dos de mis hijos es?- pregunto de manera triste y rendida (n/a: ¿existe esa palabra?) James

- creemos que es el mayor, Harold - respondió tristemente Albus- y que la marca es una cicatriz que tiene en su brazo.

- ¡OH, mi pequeño Harold!- grito Lily llamando la atención de todos los muggles que se alegaban lo más posible de ellos- pero si están pequeño- dijo esta vez más bajo entre sollozos mirando a sus hijos jugar

- ¡cálmate Lily!- grito esta vez perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía- él estara bien no te preocupes; nosotros, todos los de la orden y demás magos se ocuparan de cuidarlo- dijo más bajo abrazando a su esposa

- bueno yo los dejo cualquier cosa saben donde encontrarme- dijo Albus intentando zafarse de los gritos y ataques de histeria de Lily, porque si la conocía que creía que la conocía sabía que en cualquier momento le vendría un ataque

- gracias Albus- respondió sin mirarlo James, dedicándose solamente a abrazar e intentar consolar a su debatida esposa

- ¿cómo que se va?- dijo Lily reaccionando del trance en el cual había entrado momentáneamente- ¡usted no se va de aquí sin antes haber salvado a mi Harold de esta enorme catástrofe en donde esta metido ¿¡me entendió!?

- ¡Lili, déjalo, él no tiene la culpa!- dijo James intentando detener a Lili que quería lanzarse sobre Albus

- ¡no lo voy a dejar, matase su &$# de profecía por donde le quepa!- grito histéricamente Lily, totalmente fuera de si

- ¡Lili, pero que barbaridades dices!- grito desesperado- ¡escúchate!, estan los niños cerca y si sigues gritando vendrán a ver que sucede, sin mencionar que todos nos ven como locos.

- ¡cállate tu no te metas esto es algo entre Albus y yo!- grito más histérica Lili, si eso fuera posible

- cof, cof- tosió Albus- cálmate Lily – dijo tan tranquilo que a Lily le dio ganas de tomarlo y... – esto es un gran golpe para todos creo que vendré a verlo otro día- (n/a: claro Albus da los problemas y luego se limpia las manos como si nada)

- creo que será lo mejor- dijo James tapándole la boca y afirmando firmemente a su esposa para que no matara al pobre Albus y no dijera mas palabras

- mmmmmmmmmmm- intento hablar Lily

- adiós, ¡qué tengan un feliz día!- se despidió Albus con una enorme sonrisa en su cara y antes de desaparecer logró ver que Lily se soltaba de su marido y le dirigía unas "muy bonitas" palabras hacia su persona.

Después de esa noticia nada iba a ser igual...

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°··°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°··°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°

Harry Potter y el resto de los personajes ME pertenecen son Míos, Míos (n/a, a lo Gollum).. No mentira son de J.K. Rowling excepto algunos, que aun no aparecen T·T

Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Dejen Reviews o sin hay palo! Ò·Ó... bye y va a doler mucho muajajajajajajajajaja, sorry que sea muy corto pero así es la vida nos vemos después si Salazar quiere o si no lo siento.

Bueno por si alguien lo esta leyendo por 2º vez se dara cuenta que lo re-escribí porque la verdad es que el 1º capitulo me había dejado muy disconforme, sé que algunos pensaran: "Deberia estar haciedo el capitulo 9, en vez de re-escribir él 1º", pero pienso que era algo necesario ya que realmente la 1º versión de este capi. No me había dejado conforme... Bueno, bye


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter y el resto de los personajes ME pertenecen son míos, míos (n/a, a lo Gollum en el Señor de los Anillos)... No mentira son de J.K. Rowling excepto algunos. TT

Cursiva: pensamientos

Negrita: Parsel

Subrayado: notas autora (n/a)

CAPÍTULO 2:

6 AÑOS DESPUÉS:

Era una hermosa mañana de verano a las 7:00 había un niño de 9 años, pelo negro azabache felizmente durmiendo hasta que el ruido de su despertador lo despertó (n/a: se que suena mal, pero no sabia de que otra manera escribirlo :) ). Miro alrededor de su pieza era un cuarto grande, no tan grande como el de Harold, pero grande a fin de cuentas. Tenia un closet en el cual guardaba su ropa, unas cajas donde gusrdaba sus pocos jugetes; su pieza, para desagrado de sus padres, estaba decorada de sus colores favoritos mayoritariamente verde y algunos detalles en plateado. A la derecha se encontraba una puerta por la que daba hacia su GRAN biblioteca privada y a su izquierda una puerta que daba al baño.

Se despertó completamente y bajo al comedor donde se encontraba su mamá corriendo de un lado para otro y en cuanto lo vio le dijo:

-¡Harry ya era hora de que te despertaras, siempre haz sido tan flojo. Bueno ¡qué estas esperando, apúrate y ve a prepara el desayuno para tu hermanito mientras yo lo voy a despertar-

Y sin decir más subió las escaleras sin escuchar a Harry que sarcásticamente le decía:

-Hola mamá¿cómo estas, Yo también amanecí bien gracias por preguntar- aunque muy en el fondo se sentía triste - _¿por qué mis padres no me pueden querer, a sí lo olvidaba es por un niñito llamado Harold y una profecía que encierra la vida de todo el mundo mágico y muggle._

Pero para su mala suerte su padre SÍ lo escucho (n/a: lo que dijo en voz alta, no lo que estaba pensando)

-¡Harry¿Qué forma de hablarle a tu madre es esa?. Deberías ser aunque sea un poco parecido a tu hermano- mientras decía eso Harry rodaba los ojos- ¡Estas castigado, preparas el desayuno para tu hermano y subes a tu dormitorio sin probar bocado alguno.

Harry no dijo nada, solo los maldijo mentalmente. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a ese trato especial hacia su mellizo desde que Albus le dio la noticia de la profecía.

Flash Back

Al día siguiente de que Lili y James Potter se enteraron de la profecía en la que estaba envuelta su hijo decidieron informarse más ( ya que Dumbledore solo les había contado de manera superficial) sobre esta misma y esa era la razón para que en ese instante se encontraran en la entrada del despacho del Director con sus 2 hijos al lado de ellos.

-Toc, toc – Tocó nerviosamente la puerta James esperando tener permiso para pasar

-Pasen - les respondió una voz alegremente dentro del despacho que ellos reconocieron como la de Dumbledore.

-Permiso – Dijo Lili al momento que entraba seguida de sus 2 hijos y su esposo

-¡Bienvenidos, los estaba esperando. Tomen asiento

-Gracias – respondieron sentándose en unas butacas que se encontraban enfrente del escritorio del Director

-Albus, nosotros veníamos para saber más sobre la situación en la que se encuentra Harold – dijo Lili intentando permanecer calmada y aguantando un sollozo.

-Yo sabia que ustedes iban a querer saber más por lo que estoy dispuesto a responder todas su preguntas, pero antes ¿quieren comer algún dulce de limón?- Dijo Dumbledore perdiendo el tono serio con el que había empezado a hablar por optar a su tono alegre e infantil de siempre mientras les ofrecía unos dulces que tenía en un plato

Sin pensarlo dos veces Harold se abalanzo a tragarse todos los dulces que el director tenía en su fuente, literalmente. (n/a: glotón, déjale al resto XD)

-Harold¿qué manera de comportarte es esa?- le regaño su madre con un tono que intentaba ser severo, pero sin poder esconder la sonrisa que deseaba soltar al ver tan divertida escena.

-Déjalo Lili, si hasta se parece a mí – Respondió James mientras le sonreía abiertamente.

-Bueno¿en qué estábamos?- pregunto Dumbledore después de haberle sonreído a ambos niños.

-Nos explicarías más sobre la profecía – respondió James optando de nuevo por su tono serio

Mientras Albus Dumbledore les explicaba atentamente todo acerca de esta profecía y el destino de su primogénito,Harols, recorria todo la estancia buscando más dulce cosa que sus padres no se dieron cuenta al igual que no se dieron cuenta que Harry escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, o tal vez no le pusieron atención ya que ¿qué tanto podía entender un niño de 3 años?...

Fin Flash Back

Mientras subía las escaleras pensaba que su día no podía ser peor hasta que lo vio, era el mismo diablo con ojos cafés claros.

-Hoda Hedmañito – dijo Harold en lo que según él era español con la voz más dulce que podía ( n/a: entiéndalo el pobre era un poco tarado) 

-Hola Harold – Dijo Harry con una hermosa sonrisa mientras que en su mente pensaba... _y este acaso cree que es actor si ni siquiera puede demostrar que me tiene cariño. Y esa forma de hablar¡por Merlín, me avergüenza¡tiene 8 años! Y no puede decir un: "hola hermanito"... y se supone que él va a destruir a Voldemort¡en manos de quien están poniendo la vida de todo el mundo mágico y muggle!... y me dicen tarado a mí._ _En cambio yo ¡mírenme, tengo una hermosa sonrisa falsa en mi rostro que engañaría a cualquiera_

-Vamos Harold tu rico desayuno esta esperándote en la mesa, me esforcé mucho para que quedara delicioso- respondió Lili con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillando de felicidad mientras tomaba de la mano a Harold par seguir bajando la escalera

_-Si como no correr como gallina loca mientras tu hijo hace el desayuno es un "GRAN" esfuerzo¡cuidado! No te vayas a desmayar.- _pensaba Harry mientras que su cara aún no borraba la hermosa sonrisa que había hecho hace un rato

-Tud Hedmañito mo venies- dijo el tarado, perdón hermano de Harry fallando en el intento de hacer el papel de hermano preocupado

_-claro ni que te importara- pensaba Harry mientras rodaba los ojos y en el momento en que le iba a responder escucha una voz a su espalda _

-no, Harold, Harry no viene esta castigado por su mal comportamiento- responde James mientras le dirige una sonrisa a su primogénito, Harold

-¡AH, James me asustaste. – decía Lili mientras ponía una mano en su pecho dándole a entender que se había asustado.

-¿Castidado de muevo Haddy?- pregunta Harold

-Es Harry, no "Haddy"- dijo Harry imitándolo poniendo una voz chillona y una mueca graciosa

-¡Harry, esa no es forma de tratar a tu hermanito – grita una muy enojada Lili

-Harry creo que te había mandado a tu cuarto – dijo James bastante molesto

-¡Sí señor! – Dijo Harry imitando un soldado mientras subía corriendo las escaleras- ¡_De donde habré sacado mis dotes de actor si aquí nadie sabe actuar!_

Harry subió a su cuarto y se encerró inmediatamente en su ENORME biblioteca privada. Invoco un gran desayuno como hacia todas las mañanas, así es Harry era un natural (n/a: natural quiere decir que puede hacer magia sin que nadie le enseñe... es un don) claro que nadie más que él lo sabia, bueno Sirius y Remus también.

Harry se pasaba horas enteras en cerradas en su biblioteca practicando hechizos y leyendo diferentes materias avanzadas, intentando encontrar en esos viejos libros el amor que su familia no le otorgaba. Sus materias favoritas eran: Pociones, Transformaciones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Esa tarde decidió, después de estar practicando largas horas, tomar su cuaderno de notas donde tenía escrita las fechas importantes se fijo en el día de mañana y en su rostro apareció una enorme sonrisa... después de eso nada podía arruinar su día.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º

Hola espero que le haya gustado ya saben Reviews, acuérdense de darme a conocer su opinión ya que es muy importante para mí saberlo

GRACIAS A:

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR** :Gracias por dejarme un review, y aquí esta el otro capitulo espero que te haya gustado...bye

**Anita Potter** :Gracias por tus concejos y por el review, espero que este haya quedado mejor. Pero si no es así damelo a conocer plisss... bye


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter y el resto de los personajes ME pertenecen son Míos, Míos (n/a, a lo Gollum).. no mentira son de J.K. Rowling excepto algunos. TT

Cursiva: pensamientos Negrita: Parsel 

Subrayado: notas autora (n/a)

CAPÍTULO 3:

Harry se encontraba durmiendo placidamente sobre su cama hasta que algo o más bien alguien le cayo encima y lo despertó abruptamente, era algo más o menos de su porte, con un pelo café oscuro y unos enormes ojos café claro (n/a: saben quien es?) . Era su "querido" hermanito Harold.

Hoda hedmañito¿no tenes ago que decidme!- pregunta Harold poniend su mejor cara de niño bueno

mmmm..- dice Harry asiéndose el que piensa. _Ni que no lo supiera si es MI fecha importante también... bruto – ¡_ah!- dice Harry asiéndose el que recuerda algo – no, creo que no recuerdo nada - _que malo soy solo lo hago para ver su cara de ofendido jajajaja_

Y tal como lo había dicho Harry, Harold en el momento que recibió esa respuesta hizo un MEGA PUCHERO acompañado de un grito clase B3 (n/a: b3 es una clase que tiene que ver con la fuerza del grito que va a dar, B3 es capaz de romper varios vidrios). Este grito alertó a sus padres que algo le pasaba a su querido Harold y subieron corriendo tan rápido que James se cayo mínimo unas 3 veces de las escalera y Lili ya no podía ni respirar por la maratón que había dado corriendo desde el patio a la pieza de Harry.

¡Harold¿qué te pasó!- pregunta un muyyyyyyy asustado James

Si...(respiro)... ¿dónde... (respiro) esta ...(respiro)... la ..(respiro)... emergencia?.. (mega respiro) – dice de manera entrecortada por la respiración Lili

Haddy...(sollozo y roda de ojos de "Haddy")... Haddy...(sollozo)- decia Harold mientras sollzaba

¡qué te hizo Harry? – dijo un muy enojado James mientras miraba con odio a Harry

_¡OH, OH, me metí en un problema tamaño ballena, vamos Harry saca tus dotes y da una carita de ángel de esas que dicen: "yo, imposible yo no hago nada malo"... perfecto Harry si no dijo que debería ser actor. – _pensó Harry

¡Haddy se ovido que hoy es mi cumpe! –grito Harold después de detener su sollozo

Harry sólo lo estaba inventando verdad Harry – mirada de odio hacia Harry dirigida de James

Si hermanito como me podría olvidar de TU cumpleaños – dijo Harry mientras hacia una sonrisa perfecta. _Y el oscar al mejor actor es para... (revolee de tambores)... Harry Potter con su gran actuación de : "chupa media ".. Gracias quiero agradecer a la academia por este maravilloso premio a mi intelecto, a mi... _

- Bueno Harry¿no tiene algo que decirle a tu hermano?- pregunto Lili que no había hablado en todo este rato para poder recuperar bien su respiración

_y justo cuando me estaba inspirando en mi discurso TT- _pensó Harry_- _Feliz Cumpleaños Harold

Vamos Harold, pronto llegaran las visitas- dijo James mientras le sonreía a su hijo

¿Vendrán Sirius y Remus!- grito un emocionado Harry

Claro¿cómo faltarían?- pregunto Lili mientras miraba a Harry con una cara de " niño tonto, es obvio que vendrías, ósea es el cumpleaños de Harold"; o bueno eso fue lo que le pareció a Harry

¡Mád regallos! – dijo Harold mientras dejaba de llorar y se paraba

-A_l fin puedo respirar _- pensó Harry (n/a: su hermano lo estaba aplastando)

- Sí hijo, más regalos – dijo James

Entonces Harold sale disparado hacia su cuarto a vestirse (n/a: estaba en pijama) y James se va con Lili a la parte de debajo de la casa. A la hora del almuerzo se escucha el timbre...

¡Yo voy! – grito Harry -¡_llegaron¿a caso no se podían aparecer?_

Hola Harry – dijo una alegre Remus calmadamente

Hola Harry – dijo un emocionado Sirius

Hola – dijo Harry decepcionado de que sus "tíos" no se acordaban de su cumpleaños

Entonces Sirius y Remus se envían una Mirada cómplice y gritan

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY!

O.o – fue la mirada de Harry- _Milagro alguien tiene cerebro en esta casa y se acuerda que hoy es mi cumpleaños._

- No chicos se equivocan hoy es el cumpleaños de Harold, no de Harry- dijo un James mirando enojado de que sus amigos cometieran tan grave error

A sí es de HAROLD – Dijo una Lili recalcando la última palabra

Sí, nio. ¡Y mis Rellagos!- dijo un enojado y triste Harold

Harold, querido ¿no te olvidas de algo?- le preguntaron sus padres amablemente

AAAA- balbuceo Harry

_- detente Harold, tu cerebro se va a sobre cargar, explosión en 3, 2, 1,0 ¡sálvese quien pueda!.- _pensó Harry

-eeee - volvió a balbucear Harold mientras pensaba (n/a: 3 horas después)

mientras Harry pensaba - _que es tan difícil que le digan : "Harold, tienes que saludar", pero ¡no! Hay que esperar hasta que nos durmamos-_

- A si, Hola- dijo Harold con aburrimiento

-¡_Guau, día 3 nuestro ratón de experimento ha avanzado mucho, hoy se acordó de saludar si sigue así mañana quizás podrá deletrear bien- _anotaba mentalmente Harry como si se tratase de un científico hablando de su experimento

- Hola, Harold, Feliz Cumpleaños- dijeron Remus y Sirius mas por obligación que por que quisieran

Si cono sea¡mis regallos!- respondió "educadamente" Harold

Hola Sirius, Remus tanto tiempo- Dijo Lili aun un poco enojada porque se hubieran equivocado de cumpleañero

– Pasen- dijo James

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Hola, sorry al demora pero es que en el cole me pusiern muchas pruebas!. Bueno espero que le haya gustado el new chapter y que me dejen reviews o si no...!

Gracias a todos por sus reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter y el resto de los personajes ME pertenecen son míos, míos (n/a, a lo Gollum)... no mentira son de J.K. Rowling excepto algunos. TT

Cursiva: pensamientos

Negrita: Parsel

Subrayado: notas autora (n/a)

Capitulo 4:

Entonces Sirius y Remus entraron a la gran sala de estar de la mansión Potter seguidos de los dueños de ésta y ambos niños. La sala era un lugar enorme y bien iluminado, tenían dos paredes cafés oscuras y las otras dos de un color beige de las cuales una tenía una puerta corrediza que daba con el enorme jardín. Tenían cortinas de un color rojizo, las cuales en ese momento se encontraban abiertas permitiendo ver el hermoso paisaje, y unos sillones (2 para 3 personas y 4 individuales) rojizos, tenían una hermosa mesa de centro al medio de los 2 sillones grandes y de 2 sillones chicos, mientras que los otros 2 estaban en cada punta de una mesa que se encontraba mas al fondo; también habían otras dos lámparas, de piso, de un color beige que se encontraban en la esquina de la pieza, una gran lámpara colgando del techo y algunas plantas de interior, sin contar una pequeña cantidad de cuadros. En una de las paredes de color oscuro (la que se encontraba más al fondo) tenia una chimenea la cual en ese momento se encontraba apagada por ser un día caluroso. El patio que se podía observar por las ventanas era un enorme terreno lleno de pasto y flores, algunos árboles y arbustos; también tenia una enorme fuente la cual en la noche prendía unas luces que lo hacían ver un paisaje hermoso (n/a: imagínenselo, aunque yo creo que lo describí bastante pero no se tal ves me quedo mal descrito).La sala estaba decorada con un excelente gusto y con los colores de Gryffindor mayoritariamente.

-¡Mid redalos!- exigió Harold

-Harold cariño ¿por qué no subes a tu cuarto por un rato?- dijo amablemente Lili

-Pedo, mid redalos- dijo Harold haciendo un puchero

-Harold, cariño, hace lo que dice tu madre- le dijo esta vez James- Harry acompáñalo-

-Voy- dijo desanimado Harry siguiendo a su hermano ¡_Claro, ahora tengo que ser niñero de este... mirémoslo por el lado positivo lo envió en su pieza poniéndole la excusa de que están escondiendo sus regalos y me quedo en la escalera para escuchar lo que dicen._

Una vez que los niños se perdieran de vista

-¿Cómo se pudieron equivocar de cumpleañero!-Pregunto un enojado James

-¡Si!-grito enfurecida Lili- les repetimos toda la semana que hoy era el cumpleaños de Harold¿cómo se pudieron equivocar?- termino de decir Lili mientras se tiraba en un sillón

-Lili, James cálmense.-Dijo Remus tranquilamente intentando calmar a sus amigos

-Si, todo tiene una explicación- dijo Sirius mientras se paraba del sillón

-Y mas vale que sea buena- murmuro Lili entre dientes

-Piensen un poco- pidió Sirius volviéndose a sentar

-Harry y Harold son mellizos¿no?- comenzó a explicar Remus y cuando vio que sus amigos asentían con la cabeza continuo- y los mellizos nacen el mismo día¿no?-volvió a pregunta Remus

-Bueno, si, pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver con que hayan equivocado de cumplañero?- pregunto un desorientado James

-¡Ah!- grito un para nada tranquilo Sirius mientras se volvía a pararse del sillón- ¿qué no entienden, si Harold esta de cumpleaños hoy como es mellizo de Harry él también esta de cumpleaños!

-Ahhhhhhh- dijeron Lili y James a coro cuando terminaron de procesar lo que les había gritado Sirius

-Bueno, pero no tenias para que gritarnos- dijo James calmadamente- si lo decías tranquilamente también entendíamos

-¡Puf!- bufó Sirius dejándose caer en el sillón

-Miren, eso no explica el hecho de que hayan saludado 1º a Harry debieron haber saludado a Harold y después a Harry- dijo tranquilamente Lili

-Bueno para la otra será- dijo Remus intentando que no se volviera a armar una discusión.

Claro que lo que ellos no sabian que alguien desde arriba había escuchado lo que ellos estaban gritando (n/a¡no se como lo escucho una sola persona si con los mansos gritos que dieron hubieran escuchado hasta los vecinos! XD)

-Nadie me quiero todos me odian...¡mejor me como un gusanito!- cantaba alegremente Harry mientras se dirigía a su pieza- le corto la cabeza le saco lo de adentro, mmmm que rico gusanito..._ah, que cabeza de squib son mis padres, se olvidan de mi cumple y eso que es el mismo día que el de Harold o si no..¡prefiero ni pensarlo!_

Harry se va hacia el cuarto de Harold y cuando llega le dice a Harold

lo siento Harold- dice Harry con su mejor tono dramático- no vi ningún regalo abajo parece que no te compraron nada

Nala- dice Harold haciendo un pucherito con los ojos llorosos, tipica cara de perrito abandonado

Nada- dice Harry de manera definitiva. _Jajajaja... se la creyo no me importa que me castiguen por esto me basta con ver su cara...jajajajaja... sabia que tenía que traer la cámara potograpica o como se llame ese aparato muggle que tienen mis "amados padres" en su cuarto...jajajajaja... _

Nala-dijo Harold- buuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-lloriqueo

_Oh,oh, la rege- pensó Harry-_ bueno Harold era una broma abajo están tus regalos

Sienple lo suple- dijo Harold parando de lloriquear

Bueno que bueno, pero ¿por qué llorabas entonces?- dice Harry- ¡_ja, golpe bajo. Harry:1 Harold:0. haber si este se le ocurre algo aunque en realidad seria un milagro_

Podqueeee... buemo podque eda pada que vielas lo guen ator que soy- dijo Harold después de soltar una risita nerviosa-

_¡Ja, si como no, bueno démosle un 0 .5... Harry:1 Harold:0.5 _-Pensaba Harry_-_Bueno pero que quieres que te diga si fueras buen actor no hubieras soltado esa risita nerviosa- ¡_ahora el tarado me quiere quitar mi titulo de actor a mi... el súper actor ganador de Oscares y diferentes premios!_

Buemo, pedo elo no gue una lisa nedviosa fue una lisa deee... vitoria¡clado! (n/a¡con CLARO, CLARO que tienes mas!...:p) , de elo fue-dijo Harold intentando salvarce

_Harry:2Harold:1. bueno démosle el golpe final-_pensó Harry mientras en su boca se formaba una sonrisa triunfante- ¿Victoria, eso a mi más me pareció risa nerviosa porque o si no ¿por qué se te quedo el pelo de gallina¿por qué te tiemblan las manos¿por qué?_ -me aburre pelear con el ya que es obvio que mentalmente soy más fuerte._

Buemo, buemo janaste pedo sodo podque yo te quile dekar gamar pada que no te simtiedas mad

_Si como no y los Troll son mas inteligentes que yo _(n/a: un poco egocéntrico)- claro Harold, lo que tu digas- decía Harry mientras giraba los ojos.

Cuando Harold iba a decir algo se escucha un grito

Niños bajen- Grito Lili

Ya voy- grita Harold mientras baja corriendo con un único pensamiento en la mente- ¡_Mid Redalos! –_

Voy, voy – dice desanimadamente Harry bajando las escaleras

Una vez abajo Remus y Sirius sacaron 2 paquetes de regalos y cuando Harold los vio se abalanzo sobre ellos como si fuera un chancho y eso fuera su lodo

Tranquilo Harold- dijo Remus intentando quitarle los regalos a Harold

Mid Redalos- decía Harold desesperadamente

Si, pero uno es de Harry -decía Sirius mientras que le entregaba uno a Harold- este es tuyo espero que te guste es de parte mía y de Remus

Harold lo abrió desesperadamente y se encontró con... ¿unos papeles?...

¿Qué ed eto?- decía Harold mientras mostraba sus papeles

Haber, préstamelo que lo leo en voz alta- decía James y empezo a leer:

Escuela de Habla Española para niños "especiales" 

_**Con problemas de pronunciación especial**_

_**Este instituto ofrecen programas de inmersión en los que usted puede aprender el idioma español de una manera rápida y eficaz. En estas clases encontrará lo que usted necesita para dominar el idioma español. Tiene diferentes cursos de español que ofrecen todo lo que usted necesite. La Escuela Internacional está situadas en varias ciudades que usted podrá conocer y explorar. Estudie español con E.I. para mejorar su comunicación en el idioma español y disfrute de una experiencia inolvidable.**_

Las instituciones están en: Av. Su hijo es un Troll #69 

_**Av. Con menos cerebro que un squib #23**_

_**Av. Las Lechuzas #5335**_

_**O nuestros cursos a su casa.**_

_**También puede contactarnos llamándonos al número: 5682120 – 1234094**_

_**Las unidades de aprendizaje son:**_

_**Materia de 1º básico**_

_**Materia de 2º básico**_

_**Materia de 3º básico**_

_**(n/a: para los que no sepan básico es lo de los mas chicos)**_

_**Como usted se dará cuenta la clase durara solo 3 semanas, 1 semana cada unidad y su hijo quedara al corriente de toda la materia.**_

PRESENTANDO ESTE FOLLETO 50 DE DESCUENTO 

Todos habian quedado en sock y el primero en reaccionar fue Harry y su gran aporte fue...

-Jajajajajajajaja- gritaba histéricamente Harry mientras se caía al suelo y de sus ojos empezaban a salir lagrimas por la risa-_ que gran regalo es ideal para Harold, mis tíos se pasaron... ya veo de donde saque mi inteligencia porque con estos tendría la inteligencia de un troll... lo único malo es que me quitaron mi regalo TT ¡yo tenia pensado dárselo, tengo que ir a derechos de autor XD- _jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja...

-Como no se me ocurrio a mí tan buen regalo- grito Lili calmando a Sirius y a Remus que se habian asustado por la reaccion de sus amigos- _asi mi Harold va a poder mejorar aún más su lenguaje... y va a ser un niño envidiado por saber tanto léxico (vocabulario)..._

-Si, mañana mismo llamamos para que nuestro hijo Harold comience sus clases- corroboro un feliz James mientras pensaba- _pero que genial idea... aunque me extraña que a Lili le haya agradad comunmente se enojaria y haria un grannnnnnnnnn escandalo..._

-Pedo, pedo, pedo- tartamudeaba Harold

-Si verdad yo siempre supe que era un buen regalo- decía Sirius

-Bueno de nada- decía Remus

-¿Cuál es mi regalo?-pregunto curioso Harry- _que sea lo que estoy pensando_

-No seas barsudo- dijo Lili

-Bueno Lili nosotros si le trajimos un regalo a Harry- decía Remus

A si es uno cada uno (en total 2)- Corroboro Sirius

-No tenían para que molestarce chicos- decía James

-No es una molestia- decía Sirius

-Ábrelo Harry- dijo Remus

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸, °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,°º¤ø¸,¸, ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸, °

Gracias a todos por sus Reviews sorry pero no tengo tiempo de revisar ortografía ya que recien me acorde de que mañana tengo una disertación de Biología!... bye dejen Reviews plisssssssssssssssssssss es mi alimento

Luego voy a hablar más de la profecía...


	5. Chapter 5

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°· _by:** Lado.Oscuro**_

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

Cursiva: pensamientos Negrita: Parsel 

Subrayado: notas autora (n/a)

Capitulo 5:

Harry comienza a abrir el regalo hecho por su tío Remus primero. Este tenia un papel de un color azul marino casi negro con unas estrellas y gran cantidad de planetas en todo el papel. Tenia una cinta de color plateada que resaltaba con el color de fondo. El papel era tan bonito que Harry lo comenzó a sacar lentamente solo para no romperlo, pero al darse cuenta de la curiosidad que todos, menos Remus claro, mostraban por ver el regalo se comenzó a demorar mas hasta que su tío Sirius que nunca tuvo mucha paciencia tomó su varita y diciendo un simple hechizo logro abrir el papel sin romperlo y quitarle la diversión de ver la cara de todos expectantes a Harry, pero a cambio le dejo ver una cajita se un color negro.

Todos exceptuando a Remus se quedaron vieron la cajita mientras pensaban

_- ¿Qué será?... quizás sea un simple cuaderno de esos baratos que venden en todos lo kioscos, pero conociendo a Remus debe de ser otra cosa... pero no se me ocurre algo que sea barato y que no sea discriminativo a la vez. Era mas fácil ahorrarse su regalo total y ni me acordaba de que era su cumpleaños.- _pensaba Lili

_-mmmm... ¿qué podría ser?... nunca he sido muy bueno adivinando regalos, pero si es para Harry no he de ser mas que unos dulces, ¡eso! Quizás sea una caja de dulces ... que inteligente soy- _pensaba James

- _¿qué se le habrá ocurrido regalarle a Harry, Remus? ... espero que no sea lo mismo que le voy a regalar yo, aunque lo dudo- _Piensa Sirius mientras mira su pequeño paquete

_-eso... eso... es... ¡No se me ocurre nada!... bueno pensemos yo aún no abro mis regalos pero de seguro que los míos son muchos más y muchos mejores que a él... entonces... si lo que le den a él será unas 2 veces peor que lo que me darán a mi... ¡¡¡¡Harry ábrelo rápido para que me toque a mi!!!!- _pensaba Harold (n/a: en sus pensamientos si se expresa bien)

_-esta caja yo la he visto en alguna lado... lo mejor será abrirla- _pensó Harry mientras comenzaba a mover su mano para empezar a abrir su caja

-Bueno, ¿piensas abrirla no?- dice tranquilamente Remus mientras le dedica una sonrisa a Harry.

-Si, al tiro la abro- responde Harry mientras vuelve a centrar su mirada en la caja – _Tranquilo Harry no es nada malo de seguro es algo genial, simplemente genial- _pensaba Harry mientras comenzaba a abrir la caja_ - pero es que hace tiempo que no me regalaban nada para mi cumpleaños ya que como mis ""tíos" se encontraban de viaje o muy ocupados para venirme a visitar desde hace unos 4 años que nadie me da nada- _termino de pensar al mismo tiempo que termino de abrir la caja para encontrarse con un mini laboratorio portátil, es decir, era una caja que dentro traía 123 pociones, 456 experimentos diferentes entre otras cosas

Todos se quedaron impresionados, menos Remus claro, inclusive Harry aunque lo disimulo muy bien.

_-ya se donde la había visto es la que estaba en el catalogo de la revista " Los Implementos hacen el maestro" de este mes.- _pensaba Harry- Muchas gracias tío me encanto prometo que – _mis intenciones no son buenas – _les are muyyyyyyyyy buenos usos-

-Así lo espero Harry, así lo espero- dice un muy inocente Remus

-¡¡PERO ESO ES ALGO PARA NIÑOS MÁS GRANDES!!- Grito Lili saliendo del transe en que se había metido momentáneamente- Harry no le va a dará un buen usó a eso

Concuerdo con Lili- corroboro James

Yo, no quedo ago así- fue el gran aporte que dio Harold

-A mi me parece que es el regalo perfecto para Harry- dijo Sirius

- ¡Si es ideal para mi!- dijo rápidamente Harry para que no le quitaran su regalo- _para mi si, pero ellos de seguro me lo quieren quitar y dárselo a Harold para que se muera envenenado... espera eso no están mala idea (sonrisa sádica made in Voldy)... pero no es mío y yo lo quiero... aparte yo lo puedo envenenar también y me subo el ego al mismo tiempo- _

_-_A parte yo ya se lo di a Harry y no se lo pueden quitar- sentencio Remus para dar terminada la charla

-Quedo abid mis redalos- reclamo Harold que ya estaba muy aburrido de tanto esperar

-Si Harold, Harry abre mi regalo y tu abres los tuyos (que de por si eran como 400)- dijo Sirius mientras le pasaba a Harry una pequeña cajita verde con una cinta dorada

-¿ qué es?- pregunta Harry mirando detenidamente la caja

-tendrás que abrirla para saberlo – le dijo Sirius con un tono misterioso

Sin esperar más Harry se puso a abrirla y adentro se encontró con... ¿un papel?

-jajajajajajajajajaja... cof, cof- reía Harold hasta que se ahogo- le dieron un palel

_-un papel, un papel, un papel,. un papel, un papel – _pensaba undesilusionado Harry

-No es solo un papel- dijo rápidamente Sirius al ver la cara de Harry- léelo en voz alta para que todo escuchemos

-"**_feliz cumpleaños Harry, este papel es para que cuando vallas al callejón Diagon que va a ser la próxima semana conmigo y Remus canjes una escoba Nimbus 2000 que es una de las más nuevas que hay en este momento"- _**termino de leer Harry con una enorme sonrisa ante la cara de sorpresa del resto

-Gueno, ahoda yo quedo ved mis redalos- dijo Harold- _si a el le dan una Nimbus 2000 a mí me dan una Nimbus 2001._

**_-_**Si Harold ahora vamos a abrir tus regalo9s- dijo Lili asiéndose la que no le importaba el regalo que tenía Harry

-Si hijo vamos- corroboro James-

Harold abrió todos sus regalos y entre ellos algunos eran: una Nimbus 2001, una mochila, 3 poleras, 4 pantalones, 3 polerones, 5 figuras de acción, 1 libro de Herbología, 1 libro de Adivinación y uno de Criaturas mágicas que eran sus materias favoritas

Después de abrir los regalos se encaminaron hacia el parque de diversiones " Tierra Feliz" (n/a: que original yo "tierra feliz" es la traducción de "Happyland" XD) donde Harry creyó que no se iba a divertir, pero en realidad se la pasó muy bien y se subió a todos los juegos 5 veces mínimas. Se divirtió mucho en especial cuando Harold casi se muere de un ataque cardiaco por el barco pirata – _miedoso- _pensó Harry mientras se aguantaba la risa.

Después de un rato se fueron a comer algo porque les dio mucha hambre. Así que se encaminaron a un mini restaurante que se encontraba dentro del parque y se sentaron en una mesa para 6 personas y comenzaron a leer el menú que se encontraba encima de la mesa.

-¿Qué van a querer?- pregunto amablemente un mesero después de un rato

-Me gustaría un bistec a lo pobre y un vaso de jugo de plátano - respondió amablemente Remus

-Yo quisiera...- empezó a decir Sirius- un GRAN trozo de carne, con papas fritas, arroz, ensalada de : tomate, palta, lechuga, choclo, apio, brócoli y coliflor, también quiero un vaso de jugo de Sandia natural (n/a: fue la primera fruta que se me ocurrió) y postre de tutti-fruti por favor-

Bueno yo quisiera lo mismo que dijo mi amigo anteriormente pero en vez de postre de tutti-fruti quisiera flan de postre- dijo James

Al terminar de escuchar estas dos ordenes el mesero tenía una cara así: O.o

Par de glotones- murmuro Lili por lo bajo muy enfadada- Bueno a mi me gustaría una ensalade de lechuga y palta con un vaso de jugo de melón por fis- termino de decir Lili con una sonrisa forzada mientras pensaba- _menos mal que James paga... siempre este par me tiene que dejar en vergüenza y lo peor de todo es que lo que pidieron fue poco para lo que realmente quieren-_

Muy bien- dijo el mesero - ¿algo más?

Si, lo quedo - dijo Harold- dadas pritas con julo de peda

¿Papás fritas con un vaso de jugo de pera?- pregunto el mesero al niño

Si- respondió Harold mientras una linda sonrisa aparecía en su rostro (n/a Harry sonríe mejor :p)- _mmmmmmmmmmmmm... papás fritas!!!!!!!!... jugo de pera!!!!!!!!_

_- _eso no...- estaba diciendo James hasta que alguien lo interrumpió

Yo quiero un plato de carne con arroz- dijo rápidamente Harry pero sin perder el porte elegante y algo arrogante- _acaso me querían dejar sin comer si serán... _

¿Bueno algo más?- pregunto el mesero

no- dijo Remus

-Al tiro les traemos su pedido- dijo el mesero antes de retirarse

¿_me regalarán algo mi padres?- pensaba Harry- creo que no _

_mmmm... tengo hambre quiero comer!!!!!!!!- pensaba Sirius _

_7 elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña...- era lo que estaba cantando Harold en su pensamiento a la espera de su comida- 8 elefantes..._

_Hambre ,comer, hambre - pensaba James- comer, hambre, comer..._

_Les tendríamos que dar algo a Harry por su cumpleaños- pensaba Lili- pero, ¿qué?_

aquí esta su comida- dijo el mesero sacando a todos de sus pensamientos

Después de comer y reposar se fueron a aprovechar jugando antes de que se tuvieran que ir.

James, ya se me ocurrió que darle a Harry- dijo Lili mientras que Harry se encontraba arriba de un juego con Sirius a su lado-

-Ya era hora- dijo Remus

bueno – dijo James- ¿qué será?

le vamos a dar un...- dijo Lili

Me parece buena idea lo voy a compra ahora ya- dijo Jame mientras salía corriendo para volver al rato después

Harry estuvo abajo y se sorprendió al ver a su "padre" con un regalo para él

toma Harry- dijo Lili- _ya me deshice de tu regalo acéptalo rápido _

es tuyo- dijo esta vez James- _aquí esta la primera lesera que se nos ocurrió para darte_

al tiro- dijo Harry- _un regalo , para mi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... Harry guarda compostura... recuerda que conociendo a estos de seguro es una pura porquería que me dieron para no quedar con cargo de conciencia- _pensaba Harry al momento que abría su regalo para encontrase con una colorida, grande y hermosa...

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸, °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,°º¤ø¸,¸, ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸, °

Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste... discúlpenme la demora y Gracias por todos su Reviews que son los que me alegran el día...

Bye y acuérdense de dejar un:

Reviews

eviews

views

iews

ews

ws

s

Reviews


	6. Chapter 6

Cursiva: pensamientos Negrita: Parsel 

Subrayado: notas autora (n/a)

CAPITULO 6:

Entonces Harry muy emocionado abrió su regalo para encontrase con una colorida y hermosa ...

¿pelota?- dijo Harry – _me regalaron una pelota!!!... bueno no es que no sea un buen regalo a menos que contemos el hecho de que a mi no me gustan los juegos de pelota muggle, yo no tengo nada en contra de ellos, pero simplemente no me gustan ... prefiero el quidich (_n/a: como se escriba:P_)... además se nota que no se esforzaron por planear mi regalo de segura Sirius y Remus les dijeron que me tenían que dar algo y ellos como son Griffindor y su conciencia los martiriza me tuvieron que comprar algo..._

Y Harry no estaba del todo equivocado...

FLASH BABK

Mientras Harry y Harold habían ido al baño

-James, Lili, yo se que ustedes están más preocupados por su hijo Harold por el hecho de la profecía- al escuchar esto a Lili y a James le corrió un escalofrió- ... pero creo que igual deberían darle algo a Harry porque él aunque tal vez no lo demuestre igual es un niño él cual no tiene muchos amigos ya que ustedes no lo dejan salir...- estaba diciendo Remus

-A no, él no tiene amigos porque no es como nuestro Harold no es nuestra culpa- empezó a reclamar James

-Esta bien, pero deberían darle algo a él y no solo a Harold- dijo Sirius

-¿ Por qué deberíamos?- dijo Lili

-Porque es su hijo- dijeron de manera cortante y definitiva Remus y Sirius al mismo tiempo

-Esta bien- dijo rendidamente ante la terquedad de sus amigos

le compraremos algo- dijo James con un gran cargo de conciencia

FIN FLASH BACK 

A si es , ¿te gusta?- pregunto Lili con una sonrisa- _es tu momento de ser un niño educado- _pensaron Lili y Harry al mismo tiempo

Si, gracias es muy bonita- dijo Harry con una sonrisa – _si te gusta jugar con pelotas, pero no se preocupen yo me conformo con algo que nunca voy a usar y que de seguro lo compraron a la rápida dentro de este mismo parque de diversiones en una tienda... _

Que bueno- dijo James

Oie, Haddy, - dijo Harold- no me had dalo radalo...

No, Harold, lo siento, pero no tengo dinero como para comprarte algo- dijo Harry -_así es Harold y si tuviera dinero créeme que no sería para comprarte algo a menos claro esta que sea un veneno o algo para callarte, además tengo tantas ganas de darte algo como las ganas que tengo de jugar con esta pelota... para quien no entienda es un 99,9 de ganas ... pero en negativo!!!!..._

Pedo, tenes – empezó de nuevo Harold sin darse por vencido- que datme ago

¿Qué quieres que te de si no tengo dinero?- dijo Harry exasperándose, pero sin demostrarlo

Tud, pedota- dijo Harold con una sonrisa

Las caras que pusieron Sirius y Remus fue : O.o para luego pasar a ¬¬ y pensar al mismo tiempo- _que se cree este niñato consentido, mira que venir a quitarle las cosas, aunque ridículas, que le dan sus padres con... bueno no es amor digamos que es cargo de conciencia... VIVA LA CONCIENCIA!!!_

_No quieres un helado también- _pensó sarcásticamente Harry- Pero es mi único regalo que me dieron mis padres- _tonto, ridículo, pero regalo a fin de cuentas_

-Exacto Harold, no te lo puede dar- dijo Remus intentando ayudar a Harry

-Pedo no me lio redalo- dijo Harold haciendo un pucherito

Correcto, Harold, si Harry no te dio regalo lo mínimo que te puede dar es la pelota- apoya Lili a su hijo predilecto con una sonrisa falsa al momento que le apretaba el hombro fuertemente de Remus- ¿no lo crees Remus?- dijo Lili apretando más el hombro de Remus con lo que él se quedo callado

-Pero, Lili ese es el regalo de Harry- dijo Sirius exasperado y justo después de decir esto Lili le pisaba "sin querer" el pie

-Bueno y ahora será de Harold- dijo James

Pero él tampoco me ha dado nada, entonces ¿por qué yo le tendría que dar algo?- dijo astutamente Harry- _yo y mi cerebro unidos ¡¡¡¡¡for ever!!!!!... tengo todas las de ganar con estos..._

Bueno, pero, pero...- intentaba pensar algo Lili

Pero tu eres menor, - dijo James a modo de respuesta-_ gran respuesta James ese niñito no tendrá nada mejor que decir- _eso, y como eres menor no necesitas regalo

¿No debería ser al revez mientras más grande menos juguetes necesitan?- dijo astutamente Harry- _tengo todas las de ganar_

Bueno, pero en tu caso es diferente- dijo Lili – _Harold es mejor y merece más y punto final_

¿Por qué?- se atrevió a preguntar Remus asustado de la reacción que pudiese tener Lili ante esta pregunta, ya que sabia que no tenían una buena respuesta

-bueno, porque si- dijo James nerviosamente- ¡_donde te fuiste cerebro!... me haz dejado... vuelve... cerebro, siempre fuiste el más inteligente el siempre lleno de ideas _(n/a: es una adaptación de la canción de 31 minutos para los que la conocen que la del diente y el niño tonto ese)

"porque si" no es una respuesta contundente ni bien fundamentada, creo que están en la edad de dar respuestas mas largas y con más fundamentos- dijo Harry sabiamente con una sonrisa arrogante- _les falta más de medio cerebro para meterse conmigo en una pelea verbal o de magia y salir victoriosos..._

-Eso es, expláyense – dijo Sirius apoyando a Harry- _vamos Harry esa es tu pelota defiéndela!!!!... _

-No nos faltes el respeto niñito- dijo enojada Lili por la respuesta de Harry- _que se cree venir a faltarnos el respeto_

- _niñato_ _irrespetuoso- _pensaba James y Harold a la vez

-...-Harry mantuvo silencio

-Esta bien, le pasas la pelota a Harold, el te da una de sus papas fritas y quedan a mano- dijo James- fin del problema

-Es injusto- salto de inmediato Sirius a la defensa de Harry

-Totalmente de acuerdo con Sirius- corroboro Remus

-No es injusto- grito Lili- ¡Harry pásasela!... ¡ahora !...

y Harry sin mucha pena se despidió de su pelota y se la paso a Harold mientras el ponía una carita así: TT al tener que despedirse de su "amada " papita ...

-_cásense si la quieres tanto- _pensaban Harry, Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo-

Harold, querido, pásasela es parte del trato ¿te acuerdas?- pregunto Lili muy calmadamente

pedo e que e mi dadita- dijo Harold haciendo un pucherito con el cual Lili nunca le podía decir "no"- _con este pucherito me van a dar otro paquete de papitas!!!!... si!!!!!... VIVAN LAS PAPITAS FRITAS!!!!_

_eso Harold, haz un pucherito para que tu "mamita" te compre algo después- _pensaba Harry- ¬¬

_p_ero y el trato- dijo Lili- _el puchero no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Do cumpo mid tatos pedo...- decía Harold a la vez que volvía poner su puchero

_¡A_y!, Harold no pongas esa carita que sabes que no te podré decir no- decía Lili- _vamos Lili tu eres la mayor no te dejes llevar por un simple pucherito... MADRES AL PODER!!!!..._

_eso es lo que quiero mamita, que no te puedas resistir y me compres algo- _pensaba Harold a la vez que aumentaba su pucherito

_Mis pucheritos son más bonitos- _pensaba Harry- ¬¬

_Lili, no te dejes llevar por ese precioso pucherito- _se auto-recriminaba Lili

Aquí vamos otra vez- murmuraron despacio pero al mismo tiempo Harry, James, Remus y Sirius al ver que Lili iba a ceder ante el pucherito que estaba haciendo Harold

_Lili, tu puedes resiste –pensaba Lili - ¡¡¡no puedo!!! – _esta bien Harold te comprare otro paquete de papitas fritas después- dijo con un tono de derrota Lili

_... Harold: 1 Lili:0... como siempre- _Pensaba Harry, James, Remus y Sirius

Eh!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito un emocionado Harold - daditas pritas!!!!- _no puedes con mi súper mega pucherito mamita... lo siento_ , para otra será ... espera... creo que no

- Bueno, bueno- dijo James- comprémosle sus papita y nos vamos que ya van a cerrar el parque

si vamos- dijo Lili

_**DE VUELTA EN LA CASA**_ Mientras Harry y Harold dormían todos los adultos se encontraba abajo discutiendo una gran decisión que según Jame y Lili era necesaria y según Remus y Sirius innecesaria para Harry... 

-Es nuestro hijo y si nosotros queremos que así sea, así será y punto no hay más vueltas al asunto- dijo de manera cortante Lili

Pero ¿qué les cuesta llevarlo con ustedes?- dijo Remus intentando hacer cambiar de parecer a James y Lili

-No queremos y punto- dijo de manera terminante y enojada Lili

-Así es seremos Harold, Lili y yo nadie más- corroboro James de la misma manera que lo había dicho Lili (n/a: enojada y cortante)

Bueno, en ese caso nosotros cuidamos de el por el resto del año- intento explicar Sirius

-¡No!, esta todo listo ... podrán verlo los 1º días de cada mes- grito ya exasperada Lili

-Pero ...- intento decir Remus pero fue interrumpido por alguien

¡pero nada, pasado mañana nosotros y Harry nos iremos- al escuchar a Lili decir esto Remus y Sirius sonrieron y James la miro extrañado- pero a diferentes lugares- al terminar de decir esto Remus y Sirius volvieron a tener su cara de tristeza y James su cara de... bueno la que tiene siempre

Véanlo por el lado positivo solo será un año- dijo James- y será bueno para Harry

-_Así es bueno para Harry y nosotros_ – pensaron Lili y James

Esta bien- dijeron derrotadamente Remus y Sirius- solo porque ustedes se entendemos que quieran pasar este ultimo año en el cual Harold no tiene que ir al colegio con él- _aunque igual deberían ir con Harry ò­ó_

-Gracias- dijeron James y Lili- nosotros también estimamos a Harry , pero queremos más a Harold ya que con lo de la profecía él necesita nuestra ayuda

_Así es y por eso estudian todos los días con Harold una materia y después salen a enseñarle a volar, mientras Harry tiene que limpiar su cuarto o encerrarse en él – _pensaban sus amigos

Mientras la discusión había terminado Harry seguía durmiendo placidamente sin saber lo que le esperaría para mañana...

Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste y Gracias a todos por dejarme un reviews que son los que me alegran el día...

Bueno bye... cuídense y no se olviden de dejarme un

Reviews

eviews

views

iews

ews

ws

s

Reviews


	7. Alineación de Planetas

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°· _by:** Lado.Oscuro **_

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

Antes de nada quiero agradecerles:

Yo: gracias por el Reviews, se expreso demasiado bien y me causo mucha risa. Bueno que estés bien nos leemos después cuídate y muchas gracias por el Reviews .

Blackmoonlady: que bien que te parezca divertida ya que eso es lo que espero pero al mismo tiempo dramática aunque no sé vea el drama... ¬¬ bueno nos Leemos después si me dejas un Reviews claro, cuídate mucho bye.

Lonely. Julie: bueno gracias por le Reviews antes de nada. A mi tampoco me agrada Harold pero lo hago así para que halla favoritismo entre los personajes, aunque en realidad no es muy necesario creo yo , bueno espero que sigas leyendo mi historia, que estés bien y me dejes otro Reviews cuídate mucho .

Ángel de la muerte: bueno muchas gracias, con respecto a tu pregunta sobre si Harry ira a Slytherin tendrás que seguir con la historia por que o si no le quita el suspenso bueno que estés bien nos leemos después y espero que te guste al cap. Bye

ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO: gracias por tu comentario de verdad te lo agradezco y por ser mi 2º Reviews. Yo también los odio pero que mas da espero que sigas leyendo mi historia, que estés bien .

Ginna Isabela Ryddle : gracias claro que lo continuare y perdóname por la demora bueno espero que te guste el cap. bye que estés bien

Drake angel : Bueno muchas gracias por el Reviews y por las posibilidades a donde llevar a Harry pero lamentablemente yo ya había elegido un lugar que espero te guste :p, bueno espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios que estés bien y ojalá que te guste el capitulo bye

Sakura –li-potter : Gracias por darme apoyo de verdad lo necesito bueno me alegra que te allá gustado espero recibir un Reviews tuyo en este capitulo. Que estés bien bye

Blank: bueno muchas gracias por avisarme de mis faltas de ortografía, de verdad muchas gracias . Espero haber escrito bien y si no es así de verdad lo lamento y espero que me avises... Bueno que este bien y espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios ya que son muy importante para mi bye .

Ray : bueno muhas gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes que Harold va a ser más AMABLE con Harry, obvio lo tendrás Harold será un poco más malo con el bueno espero que te guste el cap. Bye

Querido primo y lela: muchas gracias por el Reviews me dieron mucha risa espero recibir tus comentarios en este cap. Bye que estén bien y lean mi historia claro esta XD

Derek: gracias por tu Reviews me agrado saber que te gusto la historia, espero que estés bien y que te guste este cap. . Bye!!

Henry : hola gracias por tu comentario. Espero que sigas leyendo mi historia, me dejes un comentario en este capítulo y que te guste el nuevo capítulo... Bye cuídate

Jun : muchas gracias por el apoyo y por tu comentario... hasta el próximo Reviews que me escribas bye

Floh black : Hola muchas gracias por el Reviews y espero que te guste el capítulo. Bueno bye y cuídate.

Tukys : Gracias por tu cometario. Yo pienso lo mismo¡pobre Harry!, pero me gusta hacerlo sufrir... bueno bye que estés bien

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸, °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,°º¤ø¸,¸, ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸, °

Alineación de Planetas: 

Era un día normal en una enorme y hermosa mansión, en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso se encontraba un niño de pelo negro azabache. Este niño no era otro que Harry Potter que recién a las 12:30 horas se encontraba mostrando al mundo sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda...

Mmm- bostezaba Harry- ¿qué hora será?- ve la hora en el reloj- 12:30- se acuesta para seguir durmiendo hasta que- ¡QUÉ!... ¡12:30!... hace mucho rato que debí haber preparado el desayuno. -

Harry se viste rápidamente y baja corriendo las escaleras con la ropa puestas de cualquier forma esperando escuchar en cualquier momento los gritos de enojo de su madre. Una vez que termina de bajar los escalones y pasa al frente de un espejo, al final de la escalera, se ve en el estado en que estaba bajando y poniendo una mueca de disgusto en su hermoso rostro, se arregla la ropa y comienza a caminar con su común estilo arrogante hasta llegar a la cocina donde lo que encuentra, es lo ultimo que se esperaba ver. Su madre se encontraba con un delantal de cocina, que Harry personalmente nunca había visto y dudaba que alguien en realidad la hubiera visto usarlo nunca, preparando unos pancakes con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su padre al verlo entrar, de inmediato le dijo que se sentara a su lado, se paro a traerle un vaso de jugo de frutas naturales y una taza de leche de chocolate.

Harry al ver las atenciones de sus padres se extraño y lo primero que paso por su mente fue que aun debía estar dormido así que sé peñisco su brazo derecho para asegurarse de que no era un sueño y al sentir un dolor en su brazo tuvo la prueba contundente de que no lo era; Luego al ver que su padre se sentaba tranquilamente como si no ocurriera nada en su puesto común y su madre le traía una buena porción de pancakes con maple syrup (n/a: es esa cosa que se le hecha arriba a los pancakes), pensó que debía estar en un mundo paralelo pero luego desecho esa idea por ser demasiado ridícula. Su madre que se había sorprendido de que él no hubiera probado bocado, le mira extrañada para luego preguntarle de manera preocupada si se encontraba bien, lo que logra extrañar aun más a Harry que responde con un apenas audible "claro" para luego comenzar a comer, total, si los planetas se habían alineado de manera vertical produciendo que sucesos tan extraños como este ocurrieran¿quién era él para criticarlos?. No es que sus padres no lo alimentaran es sólo que hoy se habían pasado de veras, comúnmente él era quien preparaba el desayuno y no su madre y si extraña vez lo hacia, no era con esa sonrisa que tenia en su rostro.

Después de tomar desayuno Harry se extraño aun más, si eso fuera posible, de no haber visto a su hermano ya que comúnmente era el primero en estar sentado a la mesa a la hora que correspondiera alguna comida, por lo que le pregunto a sus padres "¿dónde esta Harold?" Y estos le respondieron que se encontraba en sus clases de lenguaje con lo que Harry pensó que ni siquiera un extraño suceso cósmico podría deshacerse de él.

Unas dos horas después llega Harold con una cara triunfante y una sonrisa que decía "yo sé algo que tú no", cosa que extraño mucho a Harry ya que ¿desde cuando Harold sabia más que él?, Pero bueno ese día había sido tan extraño con esa alineación de planetas que ya se podía esperar cualquier cosa¡Si ya veía entrar a Lucius Malfoy por esa puerta diciendo que sus padres lo habían invitado a almorzar y que detrás de él viniera Voldy con un tutu rosa mientras entregaba papelitos para votar por la paz mundial!... Si ese día Harry a podía pasarle cualquier cosa y aparte de tener sus típicos pensamientos sarcásticos no estaba ni ahí. Claro que eso acabó rápidamente al escuchar que su hermano le decía:

Hoda, Harry- sin poder contener un pequeño gritito de emoción (n/a: nótese pequeños cambios en la forma de hablar de Harold... de apoco va a terminar hablando bien)

Hola Harold – respondió Harry con su gran curiosidad saliendo a flote - ¿cómo te fue en tus clases?- _eso Harry modales ante todo- _

Bien¿ya haz areglado tus maletas?- dijo Harold como si no le interesara la cosa aunque se notaba que estaba muy interesado en saber la respuesta

¿Para qué debería de tener listas mis maletas, Harold?- pregunto Harry a la vez que alzaba una de sus cejas y en su boca aparecía una sonrisa de medio lado

Bueno, para el viage claro eta- respondió Harold como si fuera lo más obvio- ¿qué no lo sabias?

La verdad no- respondió un feliz Harry- y... ¿dónde iremos?

Bueno nosotros idemos a un viage por el mundo- dijo Harold saboreando lo que iba a decir a continuación- pero tú... irás a un campamento muggle

Nani?- fue lo único que logro articular Harry

¿Qué significa "nani"?- pregunto un extrañado Harold

Lo mismo que significa "what?"- respondió de manera aturdida Harry

¡Ah!, sorry pod no sabed tanto le..lexps..sep- decía Harold intentando pronunciar la última palabra

¿Léxico? – pregunto Harry que estaba tan aturdido que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ayudando a su hermano

Sí eso, léxico extranjero – respondió Harold- ¿qué té pada Harry?, te veo ago... mmm... como decirlo... a sí aturdido

Al escuchar este comentario Harry despertó de su ensoñación y respondió sagazmente- ¡OH!, lo siento Harold no fue mi intención copiar tu estilo

Al escuchar esto Harold se molesto, mas no le respondió nada y sólo llamo a su mamá y a su papá para que le dijeran a Harry la "triste" noticia.

Al rato después Harry se encontraba recostado sobre su cama con las maletas a un lado lista para su viaje al campamento muggle que haría mañana en la mañana. Sus padres se marcharían la semana siguiente, pero era obvio que no lo querían ver más y por eso cuanto antes él sé fuera de esa casa sería mejor para todos... Harry que te desanimas, se decía el internamente¿qué puede tener de interesante un viaje por todo el mundo, conociendo todos los lugares sobre los que lees?, Nada, nada. A parte que tiene era obvio que la alineación de planetas no podía durar para siempre pero ¡A mí ya me estaba gustando este cambio de posición en los planetas!.

Después se encontraban todos durmiendo, o bueno CASI todos ya que un niño de ojos esmeraldas se encontraba pensando sobre el GRAN año que pasaría en ese campamento muggle, si, se divertiría mucho probando todos los hechizos aunque él siempre quiso practicar en Harold, pero bueno, esos niños le serían de gran ayuda y tal vez se haría socio de uno u otro niño ya que sus amigos sólo podían ser magos.

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó "animadamente" un día mas para ser humillado por su QUERIDA FAMILIA, se dio vuelta para ver la hora en su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran recién a las 3:00 AM. Al percatarse que era tan temprano y sabiendo que le costaría un rato dormir pensó que tenia que aprovecharla de algún modo... una maliciosa sonrisa se hizo presente en los finos labios de Harry, una idea muy divertida y traviesa se le había ocurrido y tenia que ponerla en marcha en este preciso momento o si no ya seria muy tarde para su plan...

Cuando ya eran las 7:00 Harry era despertado por un gran grito que le anunciaba que sus padres se habían quedado dormidos y que se tenía que apurar si quería llegar rápido al "adión" o como se llamara ese aparto muggle que lo transportaría, junto con los otros niños, al campamento donde pasaría todo un año, así que soltando un bufido Harry se dio una rápida ducha, se vistió con la ropa que había preparado la noche anterior y bajo apuradamente los escalones.

Harry no alcanzo ni a tocar el 5º escalón cuando era movido de un puro tirón hacia el auto, claro que su padre no contaba con que Harry llevaría arrastrando su maleta y al tironearlo esta saldría volando y golpearía en la cabeza a un adormilado Harold que se encontraba al pie de la escalera para despedir a su hermanito. Después de los típicos retos que Harry estaba seguro no extrañaría, se encontraba arriba del aparato que había oído se llamaba "avión" y no "adión" como él le había dicho- _parece que lo de Harold es contagioso- _había pensado al escuchar el verdadero nombre. Harry estaba tranquilamente sentado y cuando le trajeron el exquisito desayuno no pudo aguantar y soltó una pequeña risita al acordarse de su angelical travesurilla...

_Flash back _

_Harry estaba bajando la escalera sin meter el menor ruido como una pantera asechando a su presa (n/a: lo siento tenía que ponerlo :P)_

_Caminando directamente al baño de abajo que era donde guardaban todo los remedios tomo un frasco que tenía una etiqueta en la cual se leía nítidamente la palabra "laxante" con unas grandes letras rojas. Lo tomo en su mano y lo llevo directamente hacia la cocina donde vacío la mitad del contenido en la leche y la otra mitad en el zumo que estaban en el refrigerador. Luego sonrió satisfecho, se anoto mentalmente el no tomar ni leche ni jugo y se fue a su dormitorio para seguir durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro._

_Fin flash back _

Harry estaba viendo como los demás tomaban tranquilamente su desayuno y no pudo aguantar otra risita, pero como estaba comiendo pan los demás no dieron cuenta de ese detalle y siguieron tomando su desayuno tranquilamente... bueno excepto uno que estaba muy ocupado afirmándose nerviosamente del sillón en el cual iba sentado, claro que eso no era de mayor importancia para Harry así que dedicándole una mueca de burla se giro para seguir tomando su desayuno (n/a: yo no soy como esos autores de libros enteros latosos que se ponen a describir hasta la nubes del cielo... ¡no!, nunca para tanto, describo pero poco XP) .

Al rato después todos se encontraban descendiendo del avión en Finlandia, un país de Europa, aunque más específicamente en Helsinki (n/a: en honor a la Vale y su amado Lauri XD). Harry bajo tranquilamente, dedicándose a observar a todos los niños y niñas que iban a ir con él a ese campamento hasta que un niño de pelo café oscuro y unos ojos entre verde y azules acompañado de una niña de pelo café claro y ojos mieles se le acercaron con un porte elegante aunque no tanto como el de Harry. El niño se presento como Joan y la niña como Mandie ambos eran hermanos de la familia Mallorhawen Kourogane que estaban ahí porque sus padres se habían ido de viaje hacia Mónaco para celebrar su 2º luna de miel y según ellos "¿qué mejor que tomarse un año sabático?".

Harry se paso toda la tarde conversando con ambos muggles felizmente, eran muy simpáticos y parecidos a él por lo que no se demoraron en congeniar de manera perfecta. Harry sabia que tenía que aprovechar el poder contar con personas parecidas a él ya que ese año se pasaría volando, aunque él debía aceptar que estaba ansioso por entrar a Hogwarts y poder aprender todo para poder ser un mago PERFECTO y tener amigos de su casa.

Claro que no todo podía ser felicidad y al rato después apareció un hombre que vestía un traje de soldado de un color azul marino, llevaba el pelo corto y era de un color negro, tenía unos ojos de color café oscuro, tenía un poco de barba, todo él infundía temor y respeto. Este hombre que se presento como Coronel Conall Conrad el que iba a estar a cargo de todos los del campamento durante el año, se preocupo de mostrar las 2 pequeñas habitaciones, una para hombres y la otra para mujeres, y dijo que al día siguiente daría a conocer las reglas.

**_Mientras donde el resto de la familia Potter_**

Harold se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente acompañado de ambos padres hasta que sintió grandes ganas de ir al baño por lo que parándose rápidamente salió disparado al baño seguido de unos agitados James y Lily, lamentablemente el baño de invitados estaba en arreglo, Harry había puesto un hechizo para que nadie pudiera entrar a su cuarto (ni su baño claro esta) y ellos no tenían el suficiente tiempo para poder desactivarlo, Harold ya había ocupado su baño dejando sólo uno desocupado... el de la pieza matrimonial. Al entender que sólo uno podría entrar al baño comenzó la carrera con un único objetivo: Llegar al baño antes que el otro y un solo premio: No tener que aguantarse o lo que seria peor hacerse afuera. Lily iba unos cuantos pasos atrás pero inteligentemente tomo a James del brazo y entro antes que él, James tuvo que correr hacia el baño de invitados ya sin importarle que la cadena estuviera mala logrando llegar justo a tiempo.

Unas 4 horas después todos salieron tranquilamente del baño ya sin más efectos del laxante, sonó la alarma que anunciaba un nuevo ataque mortifago en Dursley (n/a: es una ciudad de Reino Unido, Inglaterra) por lo que rápidamente James y Lily se transportaron hacia allá y una vez que llegaron lo que vieron fue horrible...

Sangre por todos lados, hechizos que vienen y van, muertos de ambos bando, mortífagos lanzando maldiciones imperdonables como si fueran simples hojas de árboles cayendo, gritos, llantos de mujeres y niños, mortífagos violando a mujeres muggles en algunas de las casas y aurores haciendo todo lo posible por salvarlas. Al ver esto James y Lily se quedaron en estado de shock y sólo volvieron en si cuando un mortifago le lanzo una maldición imperdonable a Lily, que esta logro esquivar sólo porque James la empujo iniciando así una gran matanza.Después de una gran batalla los mortífagos comenzaron a desaparecerse y al final sólo quedó Voldemort que antes de irse les dijo a Lili y a James con su potente y terrorífica voz:

"¡¡¡JURO QUE CONOCERE A EL ELEGIDO Y LO ATRAERE A MI BANDO, Y SI SE OPONE... LO MATARE!!!"

Dejando a unos muy nerviosos y atemorizados James y Lili...

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸, °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,°º¤ø¸,¸, ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸, °

Sorry la demora, pero lo que paso fue que mi hermanito borro él capitulo y me tuve que poner a escribirlo de nuevo TT y me demore ya que no me acordaba muy bien que era lo que decía con exactitud... ME HABÍA COSTADO TANTO ESCRIBIRLO TTTT... bueno gracias por todos sus Reviews que son los que me alegran el día y discúlpenme por las diferentes faltas de ortografía en los capítulos anteriores y en los capítulos siguientes si tienen también discúlpenme... Bueno no tuve mucho tiempo para revisar el capitulo porque como me había demorado lo quería subir rápido, espero que les guste

Reviews  
Review  
Revie  
Revi  
Rev  
Re  
R

**Reviews **


	8. ¿Todo felicidad?

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°· _by:** Lado.Oscuro**_

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

Cursiva: pensamientos Negrita: Parsel Subrayado: notas de autora (n/a) 

JUN: Hola¿qué tal?... Gracias por dejadme un review, yo mande a Harry a un campamento muggle y no a un orfanato porque sus padres no lo quieren dejar en adopción, sólo quieren deshacerse de él por un tiempo ( hasta unas semanas antes del inicio de clases) y por ello pensé que seria el lugar indicado... Bueno eso bye!

Ginna Isabela Ryddle: Hola... Gracias por dejarme tu review ya que es una gran alegría para mi ver los Reviews y encontrarme a alguien que le haya agradado el fic. Bye

Querido primo y lela jajaja: Hola¿qué tal?... Gracias por su review, espero que les guste el capi y me dejen un review. Oie Lela, cuidadito con hacerle algo mi primito eh, que te estoy vigilando XD. Bye¡¡cuídense!!

HENRY: Hola¿qué tal???... Gracias por dejarme un review, me alegra que te guste el nuevo capi y espero que te guste este también... Xau

RAY: Hola... Gracias por el review y no te preocupes, Harry lo trataran muyy bien en el campamento muggle y sus padres también se "divertirán" mucho en sus vacaciones...Xau

Lonely.Julie: Hola¿qué tal?... Gracias por el Review, espero que este capitulo si te guste ya que me esforcé en escribirlo, aunque bueno si no te gusta me gustaría que me dijeras la razón para así poder arreglarlo o por lo menos intentarlo... Bueno bye!!!

Blank: hola, gracias por tu review espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo, y bueno es este te darás cuenta que grandes alegrías se le sumaran a la feliz vida de nuestro querido Harry... Respondiendo a tu pregunta los pancakes son los panqueques o también conocidos como Hotcakes, que si no los conocen son deliciosas tortas de harina propias para el desayuno, merienda o comida informal... bye!

Ángel de la muerte: Hola¿¿qué tal??... Me encanto tu apodo, y me alegra que te guste el nuevo capitulo y en cuanto a tu pregunta, sí el campamento es militar... bye!, Cuídate.

estrella de kaleido: Hola¿¿qué tal??... Gracias por tu review, me gusta que me escribas... en cuanto a tus preguntas sólo te puedo decir que tengas paciencias y que esperes para saber como les ira en el cole... bye!!!!

Sakura-li-potter: Hola¿qué tal???, espero que mejor de tu garganta ... Bueno muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer la historia y dejarme un preciado review, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que te guste este también. Bye!, Cuídate. Y que té mejores de tu garganta.

YO: Hola¿qué tal??... Bueno gracias por tu review y no te preocupes que ya actualice y te vas a poder ahorrar el de encontrarme y dañarme. Pero si quieres saber la historia no me puedes matar porque quien seguiría con la historia. Oie una pregunta ¿a cuantos autores haz dañado por no actualizar rápido?, Digo yo por sabes XD, no broma. Gracias por el review que estés bien... ¡¡¡bye!!!

HrD/ HrR... 4EVER!!!!!: Hola¿ qué tal?... Gracias por dejarme tu review, cuídate bye!!!!!!

Yo te quero: Hola, me agrada saber que te gusto el nuevo capitulo y aquí esta la actualización. Gracias por el review...Bye

Malfoy Y Potter FOREVER : Hola¿cómo estas?. Bueno me alegra que te guste la historia y no te preocupes que yo también detesto a Ginny y a Cho Chang así que en mi historia no las tratare muy bien que digamos, pero no te puedo contar mucho. En cuanto a que quieres ver a Draco vas a tener que esperar a que comiencen las clases. Gracias por tu review¡ xao!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸, °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,°º¤ø¸,¸, ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸, °

Capitulo 8:

Era un hermoso día en un lugar de Helsinki, más específicamente en un campamento muggle, el sol brillaba iluminando todo el cielo, que en este momento se encontraba de un hermoso color celeste claro sin ninguna nube a la vista, se podía escuchar el armonioso canto de pajaritos sobre las ramas de unos árboles, los cuales, se encontraban llenos de hojas de un color verde y algunos tenían pequeñas flores de diferentes, aunque siempre alegres, colores. Resumiendo, era simplemente un paisaje hermoso, digno de un cuadro. Claro que nada podía ser perfecto y menos aún en la siempre "perfecta" vida de Harry Potter y, para no perder la costumbre, este niño tenía que estar sufriendo aunque esta vez sólo era por una simple pesadilla.

Harry despertó todo sudado y con la respiración entre cortada, sus ojos siempre penetrantes reflejaban miedo, aunque eso es algo que su orgullo nunca lo dejaría admitirlo, y es que el orgullo vale más (n/a:p, me gusta esa canción) y más que nada (n/a: estoy pegada con canciones hoy) por costumbre se dio vuelta para ver la hora en su reloj y descubrió que eran las 6:00 AM y como le iba a costar un rato dormirse decidió recorrer con su aún adormilada mirada la habitación. Esta era una habitación relativamente grande _- claro que mi cuarto es más grande – _pensó Harry, esta pieza tenía las paredes de un color azul claro y el piso de unas tablas de un color café claro, también. Tenía unas escasas 3 ventanas al lado derecho de la habitación, las cuales, tenían unas cortinas de un color celeste que en este momento se encontraban abiertas dejando entrar la luz del Sol a la habitación, el piso de la habitación se encontraba ocupado por 13 camas que no medirían más de 1 plaza cada una, iguales a la que él estaba acostado en este momento, que tenían un cubre cama Azul Prusia (n/a: que es un azul oscuro, pero muy bonito, según mi opinión tiene un toque elegante, al igual que el azul ultramar) y unas sábanas blancas. Entre cada cama había un espacio justo para que alguien pasara sin chocar contra la otra cama. A Harry le sorprendió que sus padres lo dejaran en un lugar tan ordenado y acogedor, por lo comenzó a mirar todo de nuevo pero esta vez un poco más despierto poniendo atención a todo detalle y al hacerlo se llevo una GRAN sorpresa, las paredes antes azules claras ahora eran una paredes llenas de manchas de lápices, de huellas de zapatos, etc y el suelo no estaba en mejor estado con todas las tablas rotosas y sin la más mínima impresión de haber sido lustradas en un laaaargo tiempo, miro las cortinas y se dio cuenta de que no eran de un color celeste sino de un color azul desteñido y, no se encontraban abiertas, sino que estaban llenas de hoyos por lo que la luz de colaba entre estas. El cubre cama antes de un elegante color Azul Prusia ahora era de un repugnante color azul marino (N/A: sorry si a alguien le gusta ese azul, pero yo quede traumada con él por mi antiguo uniforme) y las sábanas "blancas", no eran nada más que un intento de ello que sólo quedaba en un color medio cremoso. Harry sintió asco y lo demostró con su común mueca, pero ya no se extraño, porque sabia que sus padres no lo iban a poner en un lugar mejor, así que se acostó para seguir durmiendo.

Cuando ya eran las 7:30 AM entra un hombre, que anteriormente se había presentado como el Coronel de este campamento militar, fue a despertar "amablemente" a los niños. Y se dice que hasta en la Iglesia de Kemi (n/a: otro lugar de Finlandia) se escucho el gran " ¡¡¡LEVANTENSE AHORA!!! " de él Coronel, que produjo que más de uno se cayera de su cama y fuera a parar directo en el suelo sin poder contener un gemido de dolor. Este Coronel les obligo a ponerse unos pantalones de color azul marino y una polera sin mangas de un color blanco a todos los niños ahí presentes.

En menos de 5 minutos todos, tanto niñas como niños, se encontraban en una fila y el Coronel estaba parado enfrente de todos revisando a cada uno de los niños, este les "pidió amablemente" que se presentaran por su nombre cuando él les dijera. El primero en ser sometido en esta revisión fue un niño que se presento como Horio Lewis, de pelo color café oscuro, con un corte pelela, estatura mediana, piel ni tan blanca pero tampoco morena, ojos grandes de un color café claro los cuales mostraban el miedo que en ese momento sentía, su voz era entre cortada y baja, que al momento de escucharlo Harry decidió que cuando estuvieran solos lo molestaría.

Luego de él fue el momento de hablar de una niña de un porte rebelde que dijo se llamaba Victoria Suann, una niña morena, de un pelo corto hasta el hombro el cual lo tenía divido en 2 capas , la más corta le llegaba a la oreja y era de un color cobre y la otra capa era de un color canelita, tenía 2 grandes ojos de un color café oscuro. Esta niña a diferencia del niño anterior aparentaba ser mucho más valiente y tenía un porte rebelde. Estaba utilizando, al igual que todas las otras niñas, unos pescadores de un color azul marino y una polera de tiritas blanca. Harry pensó que tendría que poner en su lugar a esa niñita engreída¿es qué acaso se creía mejor que él?, Definitivamente tendría que hablar con esa niñata. Después de esta hablo una niña llamada Montserrat Mondragón, no había que ser experto para percatarse de que esta era una de las amigas de esa niñata. Ella tenía el pelo largo recogido en dos coletas altas de un color castaño oscuro y unos ojos de un tono café clarito, casi amarillo pero lejos de llegar a ser ámbares. Tenía una voz más bien aguda y el mismo porte rebelde que la niñata esa. Luego fue el turno de Solange Pystykorva, otra amiguita de la tal Victoria, tenía el pelo de un color rubio ceniza hasta los hombros, una melena, con una chasquilla, tenía los ojos de un color miel y una piel blanca. Poseía una gran cantidad de pecas en todo su rostro, los cuales le daban un aire infantil, esta niña hablaba con una voz alegre y risueña, pero que Harry estaba seguro sólo era una apariencia.

Después de que otros 12 niños y 10 niñas se presentaran (n/a: en total eran 13 niños y 13 niñas) fue el turno de que hablara Joan y luego su hermanita, Mandie, ambos con la misma ropa y su porte rebelde. Finalmente y cuando Harry ya estaba aburrido, le toco presentarse y con un altanero tono pronuncio un " Harry Potter", esto sumado a su común porte elegante y rebelde le provoco respeto a más de uno.

El Coronel los mando a hacer sus camas y dijo que luego daría las reglas y repartiría los trabajos en grupos.

Mientras donde los otros Potter 

Harold, James y Lily se encontraban viajando después de que Harold terminara todas sus clases de habla español y pudiera al fin hablar bien (n/a: ya era hora no:P) en un avión hacia España, Canadá, en América del Norte. Se dirigían más específicamente hacia la "Ville d'Ottawa" en Ottawa, la capital de Canadá, en la provincia de Ontario donde iban a pasar una 4 semanas para luego irse por otras 4 semanas hacia Toronto, que es una de las provincias más grande que tiene Canadá, y luego otras 4 semanas a Québec, la provincia que estaba al lado de Ontario separada por en río Ottawa donde pensaban bañarse un rato, ya que si querían ir a todo el mundo no podían detenerse mucho en algún lugar y con esas 4 semanas en cada lugar seria más que suficiente para conocer la cuidad. (N/A: Algo de la aburrida geografía :P , espero que no se hayan enredado)

Estaban sentados en este orden: Harold en el lado de la ventana, luego en el centro Lili y por el lado del pasillo se encontraba sentado James; si uno les miraba de manera superficial todo estaba normal, pero si se fijaba en ellos un rato se podía dar cuenta de que: Harold nunca antes había andado en avión por lo que se estaba afirmando fuertemente de los lados de la silla en la cual se encontraba sentado y en su rostro tenía una mueca de pánico que a Harry le hubiera encantado ver. James apretaba gran cantidad de veces el botón para llamar a la azafata de vuelo, la cual era una mujer de un muy buen dotado cuerpo que vestía una falda corta de un color violeta y una polera que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación de un color lila, tenía el pelo de un color negro tomado en una cola alta, su tez era blanca y sus ojos de un color verde olivo, y claro esta la azafata esta más que feliz de poder atender en todo lo que necesitara al hermoso, según ella, señor; y claro que Lili no estaba muy contenta por ello y cada vez que James necesitaba algo ella se peleaba con la azafata para poder atenderlo y se mandaban miradas de odio. En conclusión Harold estaba muerto de miedo, Lili y la azafata se peleaban por atender a James, mientras él disfrutaba todo como un rey y se dedicaba a sólo pedir.

Unas cuantas horas después se encontraban en un hotel 5 estrellas muggle llamado "Vernon Manor Hotel" confirmando su reservación. Este hotel era enorme, tenía toda su fachada de un color café oscuro y sus terrazas eran de un color beige, él cual, hacia un contraste perfecto. Antes de llegar a la entrada de este había que pasar por un hermosísimo parque que poseía una gran cantidad de árboles y flores de distintos colores; más hacia la izquierda había un estacionamiento subterráneo que se imaginaron seria enorme. Las puertas del hotel eran corredizas y en su interior se encontraba, a cada lado, un guardia de seguridad vestido con traje de un color negro. La recepción era un lugar muy amplio y había un gran escritorio donde se encontraba sentada un hombre de unos 22 años, de pelo rubio largos y ojos azules. Este al ver a Lili no le importo que estuviera casada y su marido estuviera al frente, porque de inmediato empezó a coquetear con ella (N/A: en la historia Lili y James tienen como unos 28 años) y Lili al ver un gran espécimen no desaprovecho la oportunidad, además, ya había sido el turno de James, pues ¡ahora le tocaba a ella!.

Una vez que lo hicieron subieron a su pieza, les tocó la habitación número 324 la cual tenía 2 piezas una matrimonial y una para Harold. Lili y James después de desempacar recibieron una llamada de un viejo amigo que tenían en Ottawa y que los invitaba a almorzar a las 7:15 en un restaurante privado y caro, por lo que era muy difícil conseguir una reservación, aunque claro que ese amigo aunque era mago trabajaba en el mundo muggle como un famoso empresario por lo que reservaciones como esta las conseguía fácil. Ambos aceptaron rápidamente aunque lamentaron que Harold no pudiera ir ya que en el hotel no aceptaban niños por lo que llamaron a una niñera que encontraron en una revista para que cuidara en la tarde a Harold.

A las 6:41 Lili y James estaban listos esperando que llegara la niñera de Harold, cuando ven entrar por la puerta de su mini departamento a una niña de nos más de 16 años muggle, ella era de tez blanca, tenía unos ojos de un color café oscuro y un pelo muy de un color café clarito amarrado en una colita baja. Iba vestida con una falda larga, le tapaba los pies, de un color rosado claro con muchas flores de un color fucsia y tenía un chaleco tejido a mano del mismo color que las flores. Se presento como Solange Bresky, una vez que ambos padres la vieron se dieron cuenta al tiro que era una persona de confianza por la forma en que se vestía y por su forma de hablar por lo que salieron rápidamente ya que estaban atrasados a su cita. Cuando Solange los vio salir se saco el chaleco y se quedo con una polera muy ajustada de un color negro, luego se saco la falda y se quedo con unos pescadores grises y unas converse negras, para luego finalmente soltarse el pelo y desordenarse un poco.

Harold al verla se sorprende y asusta mucho, pero antes de que pueda decir algo su nueva niñera le dice de manera cortante: Mira cabro chico yo soy la que manda mientras tus padres no estén por lo que harás todo lo que yo te diga sin quejarte y pobre de ti si les dices algo a ellos¿entendiste, o te lo tengo que dibujar?...

DONDE LOS PADRES 

Lili y James Potter acababan de llegar al Restaurante "Veneto Bristol" un lugar simplemente hermoso (N/A: Sorry, pero hoy no tengo muchas ganas de describir). Lili llevaba un vestido de fiesta largo de un color rojo y todos sus adornos (pulseras, aros, cartera, etc.) de un color dorado, haciéndole honores a su amada casa (Gryffindor) mientras que James vestía un traje negro y una camisa roja con una corbata dorada. Entraron al restaurante y se encontraron con un hombre que se encargaba de ver las reservaciones, este los miro con una cara de desconfianza ¬¬, pero les pregunto: "¿Sus nombres?" y ellos les respondieron :" Venimos a ver al señor Osvaldo Milostich" y entonces el hombre les dijo "síganme" y los guío hacia un lugar privado donde había una hermosa mesa redonda, la cual tenía un mantel de un color cremita. Las paredes y las lámparas eran de un color crema también, pero las servilletas, el techo y las cortinas eran de un color rojo bermellón.

El mesero se acerco hacia Osvaldo y le dijo -Llegaron esos que estaba esperando señor Milostich -

-No somos "esos" ¬¬ - respondió una muy enojada Lili

-No, somos aquellos XD – respondió alegremente James

-No eres de gran ayuda ¬¬U – le dijo Lili a James

:P – con lo que él sólo hizo una cara como esta

El mesero les dejó el menú y se retiro. Todos pidieron de aperitivo una Ensalada verde (N/A:es una ensalada de lechuga, champiñones, zapallito italiano y pimentón verde), de entrada de camarones y palmitos, un plato de Vichyssoise de almendras (N/A: es una sopa, nunca la he provado, pero me dijeron que era rica), de postre Merengue con manjar y Lúcuma, de bebida Lili pidió una limonada de menta, James un Alexander y Osvaldo Martini gibson. (N/A: me gusta cocinar). 

Todo estuvo muy bueno y después se pusieron a conversar sobre temas triviales como sus trabajos y su familia...

Y bueno¿cómo esta Harry?, hace tiempo que no lo veo- dijo Osvaldo alegremente

-Ese niño es un desobediente- respondió Lili

Sí, debería comportarse como Harold- coincidió James

¿Quién es Harold?- dijo Osvaldo- ¡Ah!, Ya me acorde era ese niñito que nació el mismo día que Harry¿no?

-Sí, pero te repito Harold es mucho mejor- dijo Lili

Bueno, yo prefiero hablar con Harry - dijo Osvaldo con un tono amigable e inocente- x3

Claro que él no sabia que al decir esto Lili y James lo mirarían enojados ¬¬ y le dirían- ¿Intentas decir que Harry es mejor que Harold?- de manera amenazadora

No, yo sólo dijo que me gusta más pasar el tiempo con Harry- dijo Osvaldo decididamente- es un niño muy entretenido. ¿Está aquí con Uds.?-

-No, se quedo en un campamento muggle- respondió de manera brusca Lili

-AH, que pena yo lo quería ver- dijo Osvaldo sin darse cuenta del tono empleado por Lili- bueno algún día los iré a visitar para conocerlo-

DONDE HARRY 

Una vez que todos terminaron de hacer sus camas se encontraban en el patio en una gran fila y delante de todos ellos se encontraba el Coronel Conall Conrad preparado para dar a conocer las muy importantes reglas de este campamento militar.

Empezó a decir el Coronel Conrad de manera autoritaria- Bueno:

1º nadie me interrumpa cuando hable¡NUNCA!.

2º La hora de despertarse es a las 7:30 AM, yo, los iré a despertar y espero que no tengan ningún flojo, el desayuno es sólo 5 minutos después de que los vaya a despertar, momento en el cual se visten.

3º Luego de tomar desayuno hacen cada uno su cama.

4º El almuerzo es a las 14:00 hrs. en punto y la cena las 19:30. No se espera por nadie

5º Todo lo que yo diga se hace sin ninguna queja

6º Los castigos por algún mal comportamiento como una pelea o una travesura se harán en grupos que YO elija

7º Como ustedes saben, sus padres sólo pagaron 20 dólares (n/a: $10000 pesos aprox.) Por cada uno y con eso no nos alcanza para mantenerlos por todo el año por lo que el presupuesto no cubre:

más de 12 rollos de papel higiénico, uno por mes

más de un tomate o una lechuga a inicio y final de mes

agua caliente, para NADIE

algún tipo de remedio, a menos que sea algo hecho con plantas, por lo que esta TERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDO enfermarse

más de los 3 platos de alimento al día

ningún tipo de regalo para ninguna fecha, a menos que lo envié alguno de sus familiares

Más de 2 cambios de ropa, contando el que tienen puesto comp. uno.

La caja de leche deberá durar por 2 semanas

Etc...

8º El desayuno sólo será un poco muy poco de leche y si están de suerte un pedasitito de pan duro.

9º Daremos una gran cantidad de vueltas, caminatas y ejercicios.

10º Respeto para la cocinera que también hace de auxiliar y enfermera y por su puesto a mí.

11º Las fundas y sábanas se cambiaran cada mes y ustedes mismo deberán lavarlas y si no se alcanzasen a secar deberán dormir sin ellas.

12º En invierno la leche se servirá tibia sólo a los que lleguen 5 minutos antes de la hora del desayuno.

13º En invierno además de las sábanas de ahora se les agregara una colcha calientita, pero si se portan mal el privilegio se les será quitado

¡¿Entendieron?!- termino de decir el Coronel Conrad con lo que sólo recibió unas caras así como esta: O.o por parte de todos

**En otro lugar...**

Lord Voldemort se encontraba sentado en una gran silla esperando a que llegaran 2 de sus mortífagos cuando se le acerca su amada serpiente. 

- **¿Qué esta esperando amo?-** pregunta la fiel serpiente

**A que lleguen esos estúpidos, que me deberían traer importantísima información- **respondió con odio mal escondido el Lord** - más les vale que lo hagan, porque o si no les castigare con un gran crucio hasta su muerte por no haber sido capaces de traerme una planta carnívora en menos de 1 día**

**La información,¿es sobre ese tan Potter?- **pregunto la serpiente que antes de decir el apellido puso en su cara una mueca de odio

**Así es Nagini, cuando me encontré frente a él me recorrió un presentimiento extraño, como si él no fuera quien tuviera parte de mi esencia y en cuanto a esa estúpida cicatriz en forma de una línea recta que tiene en el brazo izquierdo me parece tan poca cosa para que sea MI marca... – **Lord siempre le había tenido un gran confianza a su amada serpiente, por l que no le importo contarle sus dudas

**Amo¿cuándo estuvo enfrente de ese?- **pregunto extrañada la serpiente

Al escuchar esa pregunta el Lord solo dio vuelta los ojos y luego puso una sonrisa casi imperceptible por un nanosegundo, aunque Nagini la alcanzo a ver, por la falta de memoria de su serpiente y le respondió calmadamente, cosa extraña en él** -El día del ataque, acuérdate- **

Flash Back

Sangre por todos lados, hechizos que vienen y van, muertos de ambos bandos, mortífagos lanzando maldiciones imperdonables como si fueran simples hojas de árboles cayendo, gritos, llantos de mujeres y niños, mortífagos violando a mujeres muggles en algunas de las casas y aurores haciendo todo lo posible por salvarlas. Al ver esto James y Lily se quedaron en estado de shock y sólo volvieron en si cuando un mortifago le lanzo una maldición imperdonable a Lily, que esta logra esquivar sólo porque James la empujo iniciando así una gran matanza. Esto era lo que ocurría en Dursley mientras que el gran Lord Voldemort se encontraba en la mansión Potter enfrente del supuesto "salvador del mundo mágico", el "niño que vivió". Este se encontraba durmiendo en el sillón tranquilamente tirado enfrente de la TV. El Lord se acerco a él y descubrió su brazo y se encontró con una simple cicatriz de una línea recta, la cual, tocó con las yemas de sus dedos y se extraño al no recibir ningún tipo de poder o alguna extraña sensación proveniente de ella lo cual le creo una gran duda en su maestra mente – ¿_Seria realmente este niño su heredero, o sólo una equivocación más de ese viejo chiflado?, y si este no era su heredero¿quién realmente lo era?- _Con esta duda se retiro rápidamente de la mansión y se apareció en el campo de batalla donde antes de irse con todos sus mortífagos grito:

"¡¡¡JURO QUE CONOCERE A EL ELEGIDO Y LO ATRAERE A MI BANDO, Y SI SE OPONE... LO MATARE!!!"

Dejando a unos muy nerviosos y atemorizados James y Lili...

Fin Flash Black

**Ah, ya me acorde :P- **dijo inocentemente la peligrosísima serpiente

Pero, antes de que el Lord le pudiera decir algo a su serpiente se escucho el sonido de la puerta y con un autoritario y frió "pase" en la habitación aparecieron 2 mortífagos.

Mi Lord- dijeron haciendo una reverencia- le traemos noticia sobre ese niñato

Muy bien- dijo Lord sin demostrar ningún tipo de emoción- ¿qué saben?

Bueno – dijo temerosamente uno de los mortífagos- descubrimos que Harold Potter- al decir ese nombre simplemente lo escupió con todo el odio que pudo y el resto al escucharlo simplemente hicieron una mueca de asco- tiene un hermano mellizo llamado Harry.

Este- comenzó a decir él otro mortifago- es mucho más inteligente que su hermano, pero también es mucho más rechazado por su familia y é también estaba el día que usted le dejo su marca a uno de esos 2, y ese día al igual que a Harold a Harry le salió una marca en su frente con forma de rayo, marca que nadie nunca se fijo o no le tomo importancia.

Muy bien- dijo su Lord- pueden retirarse, se han salvado por esta vez, pero para que no vuelvan a

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸, °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,°º¤ø¸,¸, ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸, °

Bueno como ya se dieron cuenta no todo es felicidad, si Harold pensó que lo iba a dejar ser feliz estaba muy equivocado por lo que llame a una "amigable" niñera que se encargue de él XD. En cuanto a los padres en el próximo capitulo creo yo que sufrirán más. Mi pobre de Harry tiene que estar sufriendo en ese asqueroso campamento. Bueno también comenzaron las dudas del Lord... ¿quién será su heredero?, Bueno para saberlo aún falta bastante diría yo, pero en realidad quizás después cambie de planes.

¿Qué les pareció el nuevo capitulo?, Espero que me dejen un REVIEW para que me respondan mi pregunta y me den a conocer su opinión. Bueno, disculpen la demora pero es que no puedo escribir todos los días ya que tengo que estudiar y leer los fic que actualizaron y estudiar y si me queda un ratito escribir, además estoy viendo dos series que bajo de Internet x3. Bueno espero que me dejen un review. ¡Bye!

PD1: Este capi estuvo largo, 18 hojas de Word en recompensa a la espera.

PD2¡¡¡Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo para todos!!!.

**_PD3: Sorry por el error al subir el capitulo, para os que no se alcanzaron a dar cuenta habia subido antes de este uno que era como la mitad de este por un error, pero ahora si este es el verdadero capitulo 8, epsero que lo hayan disfrutado_**


	9. Dudas

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

_by:__** Lado.Oscuro**_

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

Gracias por sus review y disculpen la demora, sé que no tengo excusa pero estaba pasando por un periodo de falta de inspiración por lo que hice lo que pude para que este capitulo quede más o menos decente… ¡Sin más a leer!

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

**Capitulo 9: Dudas**

-Muy bien - dijo su Lord - pueden retirarse, se han salvado por esta vez, pero para que no vuelvan a demorarse con mis encargos ...

**-Les lanzara un Cruciatus- **afirmo una feliz Nagini, aunque los mortifagos sólo escucharon el siseo de la amenazante serpiente

-¡Crucio!- grito el Lord al momento que una luz salía de la punta de su varita y le llegaba directamente al par de mortifagos que estaban arrodillados en el suelo, estos inmediatamente comenzaron a retorcerse y gritar por aproximadamente unos 5 minutos hasta que su Lord detuvo el hechizo y les ordeno salir.

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°··°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

DONDE NUESTRO "AMADO" HAROLD

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°··°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

Harold al escuchar el tono empleado por la niñera asintió rápidamente con la cabeza de manera asustadiza. La niñera feliz por la reacción que tuvo este niño le ordena que le masajeara sus pies que le dolían mucho por haber tenido que caminar por todo el parque para llegar a su departamento (n/a: Gracias por la idea Taly), Harold al principio le miro como si estuviera loca pero al ver la cara de desagrado que había puesto al darse cuento que el niño se iba a quejar y considerando el hecho de que no sabía hacer ningún hechizo decidió callarse y comenzar a sacarle las zapatillas, para luego seguir con los calcetines dejando al descubierto un par de pies llenos de callos y ampollas realmente asquerosos, sin mencionar que apestaban. Una vez hecho esto se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de cómo se hace un masaje, pero dadas las circunstancias decidió comenzara hacer círculos alrededor de los asquerosos pies y al parecer ese día Merlín estaba de su lado ya que la niñera no se quejo y después de unos 30 minutos al fin había terminado el suplicio. Harold se paró y con la frente en alto se fue a lavar las manos con una GRAN cantidad de jabón.

Una vez que volvió a la sala de estar se encontró con la niñera llamando a servicio a la habitación pidiendo una exuberante cantidad de comida, postres y tragos. Luego de unos 10 minutos un mozo tocó el timbre y una vez que entro trajo con él un carrito lleno de comida, el cual, lo dejó en la sala y luego salió directamente a las cocinas que era de donde venia. Solange se acostó en el cómodo sillón que se encontraba enfrente de la pantalla de la TV y se llevo con ella toda la comida, pero al ver que Harold la miraba fijamente decidió darle... una gran lista de cosas por hacer y un trozo de pan para que después no se anduviera quejando.

Harold toma la lista y comienza a leer la 1º actividad que debía realizar: " limpia el baño (incluido el WC)". Harold se espanto inmediatamente_, -¡él nunca había limpiado nada! Siempre era Harry el encargado de esa clase de trabajos o a veces un elfo domestico y como si fuera poco lo tenía que hacer a la manera muggle ya que esa niñera era una muggle_- estos eran los pensamientos que tenía en ese preciso instante, aunque si somos sinceros Harold no sabría que hechizo hacer porque con suerte conocía el hechizo de levitación y ni siquiera ese le resultaba del todo bien... Así que estaba todo decidido si quería sobrevivir con esa niñera tendría que actuar como un muggle¿qué tan difícil podría ser?. Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza fue a buscar los utensilios necesarios para limpiar el baño, pero que sorpresa se llevo al darse cuenta de que no había nada que le sirviera para limpiar, y es que si era un hotel los que limpiaban eran los auxiliares no los inquilinos; derrotado se acerco hacia Solange y le dijo directamente sus problemas e ilusamente creyendo que su problema se había solucionado, pero vaya sorpresa se llevo cuando ella sacó de su bolso los utensilios necesarios para hacer limpieza y se los entrego.

Harold totalmente derrotado tomó un paño amarrillo y un frasco en el cual decía "Limpia baños Limpiecito" (N/A: sorry, no sé me ocurría nada más) y se fue directamente al baño.

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°··°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

Con Harry

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°··°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

Era la mañana en un campamento muggle y como era costumbre todos los niños se encontraban desayunando hasta que alguien entra por la puerta provocando que todas las miradas se volteen hacia el desconocido. Todos al ver quien fue la persona que entro cambiaron sus miradas a unas de terror, todos excepto nuestro querido Harry que al darse cuenta de que no era nadie importante, o por lo menos para él no lo era, siguió comiendo como si nada pasara. El Coronel al notar que la mirada de Harry no había puesto la mueca de terror que tanto le subía el ánimo provoco que se enojara bastante y para nada sigiloso se acerco hacia donde este estaba sentado. 

-¡Oie, tú, cara rajada!. ¿Por qué no me miras cuando entro?, acaso te crees mejor que el resto sólo por tener esa estúpida cicatriz en tu frente – le grito el Coronel a Harry, "bañándolo" con su baba con cada palabra que daba. (N/a: eso es asqueroso)

-No, "señor"- dijo Harry con un claro tono de sarcasmo al decir le ultima palabra- _que se cree este, acaso piensa que no me bañe... ¬¬ y como si fuera poco me llama "cara rajado" a mi, o sea, esta bien si se lo dice a ese guatón de allá como se llame o cualquier otro pero a MI, al mejor mago del mundo_(n/a: Entiéndalo si el no se da cariño quien???... inner(1): que cariño, este es ególatra con todas sus letras_ ¬¬ espere que tenga mi varita porque ahí veremos quien va a hacer el "cara rajado"_

-mis disculpas Coronel, dígame que debo hacer- continua diciendo poniendo una carita inocente _- __Si me castiga o me manda a hacer ejercicios, lo transformo en un elfo domestico._

-Bueno, como les iba a decir hasta antes de que alguien me interrumpiera- dijo el Coronel enviándole una para nada disimulada mirada a Harry, provocando que este mirara hacia otro lado y comenzara a silbar bajito - Hoy vamos a salir a una excursión por los terrenos.- termino de decir el Coronel e inmediatamente se escucharon gritos de alegría por todos los presentes- Ya vamos a ver si les va a gustar cuando estén allá- empezó a hablar de nuevo el Coronel con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro- esta lleno de diferentes animales peligrosos- continuo haciendo que a algunos niños tragaran en seco- y plantas venenosas… Pero bueno, el punto es que todos irán en parejas designadas por mí- y al ver que iban a reclamar agrego- y a quien se le ocurra reclamar o exclamar cualquier cosa irá solo, y no creo que eso les guste… ¿o sí? – y su sonrisa se agrandara aún mas al ver como nadie decía nada y las caras de miedo de algunos-

Harry que hasta ese momento no había estado poniendo atención a nada de lo que estaba diciendo el Coronel muy preocupado silbando la macarena¡y es que era una canción pegajosa!, al escuchar las exclamaciones del resto se preocupo de poner atención y lo que escucho no le gustó nada… ¿Cómo que tenía que ir al bosque?, y no es que le diera miedo un bosque lleno de animales que para él eran indefensos y plantas venenosas, no, no era eso… Bueno, tal vez le diera un poco de miedo, pero muy poco ¿eh?, porque él como bueno mago sangre pura no le temía a esa clase cosas o no lo haría si tuviera su varita pero como no era así tenía el mínimo de derecho de tener un poco de miedo.

Y como si eso fuero poco, ni siquiera podía elegir su pareja, y por la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo el Coronel no le costaría nada apostar que lo pondría con la peor pareja que le pudiera tocar… Oh, si ya se veía en el bosque con ese niñito cobarde que en ese momento no se acordaba del nombre.

El Coronel empezó a decir los nombres de las parejas. Su "amigo" quedo con Montserrat y Harry no dudó en darle su pésame a lo que este respondió con una mueca de desagrado y su hermana soltó una risa burlesca bajita temiendo que el Coronel la escuchara y la retara, pero para su mala suerte la escucho.

- Señorita Winns Mandie nos podría decir a todos que es tan chistoso- dijo mirándola severamente- porque yo creo que a todos nos gustaría reírnos con el chiste¿no?- pregunto mirando al resto y solo en ese momento Harry se fijo en la cara de Victoria, la cual tenía una sonrisa burlesca que le desagrado bastante- y bien¿no me piensa decir a caso?

- Es solo que… – comenzó a decir Victoria intentando pensar rápido una excusa- la cara que puso mi hermano al conocer su pareja me dio risa- respondió rindiéndose al no poder pensar en ninguna otra excusa-

- Ya veremos si la cara que pone usted al decir su pareja me da risa a mi- dijo el Coronel y comenzó a mirar a la gente que estaba a su alrededor hasta que enfoco su vista en un niño con el pelo color café oscuro, con un corte pelela y de estatura mediana, al hacerlo su cara se ilumino- ya sé cual va a ser su pareja, señor Horio acérquese que va a ser la pareja de la señorita-

Mandie al darse cuenta de que su pareja no iba a ser nada mas ni nada menos que ese miedos no intento disimular en lo más mínimo su cara de desagrado, cosa que según pudo notar Harry le encanto al Coronel.

Harry miro a su "amiga" y disimuladamente le dio la misma mirada que le había dado a su hermano anteriormente provocando una risa muy bien disimulada por parte de este último. Harry se alegro interiormente al ver que no le había tocado con ese niño y pensó que tal vez el Coronel se había olvidado que él existía como le pasaba siempre a sus padres y por 1º vez se alegro de eso… Pero al ver la cara que le enviaba el Coronel se dio cuenta de que no era así y que quizás tenía pensado ponerlo con alguien más, alguien peor, pero el problema era ¿Quién?.

El Coronel Conall pareció adivinar la interrogante de Harry y decidió que ya había sido mucho el castigo para él claro, porque para Harry recién iba a comenzar. Lo había decidido desde que se presentó con su porte elegante creyéndose superior a todos, incluyéndolo a él ¡si eso fue lo que más le molesto! No le hubiera importado que se mostrara arrogante con el resto pero nadie, NADIE, podía creerse más que él y menos aún ese niñito. Por eso había decidido que su estadía en este campamento iba a ser bastante molesta y él se encargaría de ello. Claro que a sus amigos también les iba a tratar mal, a ver si así se quedaba solo.

- Bueno, el siguiente va a ser el señor Potter con…- hablo el Coronel esperando un rato sólo por ver la cara de expectación que tenía Potter – la señorita Suann- termino de decir con gran satisfacción e iba a continuar diciendo parejas hasta que un grito lo interrumpió

- ¡Nani!(2)- gritaron escandalizados ambos jóvenes

- ¿Alguna queja?- pregunto el Coronel

- No… ninguna- respondió Victoria de manera enojada

- Muy bien, en ese caso continuo- dijo este y siguió con lo suyo tranquilamente

Y aunque para cualquiera eso era normal a Harry no le costó darse cuenta que todo estaba previamente preparado, quizás él los había visto peleando en alguna ocasión y con toda la mala intención los había puesto en el mismo grupo.

Y Harry no estaba para nada equivocado, el Coronel los había visto discutiendo en una ocasión y había decidido que esa iba a ser la pareja perfecta para el recorrido.

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°··°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

Con Harold

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°··°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

Harold se encontraba tendido en el suelo muerto de cansancio después de haber estado asiéndole masajes en los pies, hombros y manos a su niñera, le había pintado las uñas, cepillado el pelo y cotado las uñas de los pies. Y como si fuera poco había hecho cada clase de tareas domesticas al estilo muggle, si Harry estuviera ahí estaba seguro que no dudaría ni un segundo de reírse de él, pero no esta aquí y de seguro esta en un lugar peor- pensó Harold con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro o por lo menos hizo el intento.

Al ver que su niñera estaba muy entretenida haciendo que-le-importa-a-él se fue a su cuarto y se tiro literalmente sobre su cama, para luego ponerse a pensar. Y es que él no era mala persona, es sólo que su hermano era demasiado malvado y él demasiado bueno para que se puedan llevar bien.

Sí, eso era exactamente lo que pasaba. Su hermano y él tenían creencias demasiado diferentes, su hermano no entendía lo que se sentía que Voldemort estuviera detrás de él, era tan estresantemente ventajoso, así sus padres le daban todo lo que quería, era conocido por todos, pero bueno todo tiene su parte mala y esa era que si un mortifago lo veía lo atrapaba de inmediato, aunque claro esta que él con su varita sería capaz de deshacerse de varios de ellos (n/a: que modesto) y transformarlos en puré de papas.

Puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y empezó a pensar en la forma en que había tratado a su hermano. Quizás no había sido un hermano ejemplar, él se acordaba que hasta antes de que se supiera que él era el niño-que-vivió se llevaban mejor. Ambos eran los gry perfectos que sus padres querían, Harry siempre había sido su ejemplo a seguir, y de repente de un momento a otro todo cambio ahora él era el gry y su hermano todo un sly. Así es la vida, las cosas cambian, la gente cambia, y ellos eran un ejemplo perfecto de ellos.

No empezaría a mentir y diría que extrañaba a su antiguo hermano, porque sería un gran mentira él estaba muy bien así. Pero debía de admitir que si tenía que elegir prefería a su antiguo hermano. Ya que estaba seguro que su antiguo hermano le haría favores sin pedir nada a cambio y le ayudaría en lo que él le pidiera.

En cambio su hermano de ahora no lo tomaba en cuenta para nada, no le hacia nada, era simplemente un sly todo lo que él odiaba, porque como buen gry odiaba a esa clase de persona, las personas que se creían superiores al resto, las que eran perfectas en todo, las que podían sobrevivir solo, las que no pensaba en el resto, en otras palabras su hermano.

Por eso no le importaba tratarlo mal, por eso deseaba que el quedara en el sly mientras el en gry, por eso ya no era su ejemplo a seguir, por eso y porque él ahora era mejor, él ahora era conocido por todos, él era quien iba a salvar al mundo, ÉL y no su hermano, él… Y para que mentir, le encantaba.

Aunque en este momento debía admitir que deseaba que su hermano estuviera para poder mandarlo a que cumpla las ordenes de su pesada niñera. Pero si se ponia a pensar mejor, tal vez su hermano más que ayudarlo se confabularía con la niñera para hacerle la vida imposible.

En ese momento se escucha el grito de la niñera sacando de sus pensamientos a Harold, y el ultimo pensamiento que tiene es ¿por qué sus padres no lo levaron con ellos?...

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°··°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

Con el siempre loco Dumbi

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°··°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

El famoso director del colegio Magia y Hechicería se encontraba sentado en su despacho pensando la razón por la cual las llamamos rosas si son rosas hasta que entra el profesor Snape a su despacho distrayéndolo.

- Disculpe interrumpirlo director- comenzó diciendo con su tono frío- pero me gustaría hacerle saber mis dudas sobre el hecho de que Harold sea el niño-que-vivió.

- Severus, toma asiento- dijo Dumblendore indicándole un asiento- mira sinceramente también me parece algo extraño ya que el niño no mostraba al principio grandes dotes como mago- dijo con un tono amable

Snape bufó- _grandes dotes como mago¡si ni siquiera podía hablar bien!- _pensó

-Pero he de admitir que su inteligencia ha ido en aumento después del taller de lenguaje- continuo Dumbledore sin tomar en cuenta el bufido.- fue realmente una muy buena idea de Remus y Sirius.

- Bueno, si me permite opinar- dijo Snape- creo que si hubiera elegido a alguien ese hubiera sido Harry, quien desde un inicio mostró talento.

- No, todo indica que Harold fue el elegido- dijo Dumbledore- no te cuestiones más sobre ese tema Severus.

Snape se fue del despacho después de haberse despedido. Pero Dumbledore no había acabado todas sus dudas. Él todavía seguía creyendo que el más apropiado para ser el marcado era Harry… Pero en fin¿quién era él para dudar del director?...

Lo que Snape no sabía es que Dumbi se había preguntado varias veces lo mismo, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión sí Harold había sido el elegido en un principio no iba a cambiar en unos cuantos años.

- Tantas dudas me han dado hambre- dijo Dumbi antes de tomar un caramelo de limón- Un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña…

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°··°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

Con Voldie

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°··°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

Voldemort estaba preparando un grandioso plan para descubrir si realmente Harold era el niño elegido y no lo era Harry. Sinceramente, él no confiaba mucho en los conocimientos del viejo loco ese… Sí se había equivocado antes¿por qué no ahora también?.

Después de estar pensando un rato sin poder lograr ningún buen plan y descargándose por esto con sus fieles y estúpidos mortifagos, al fin se le había ocurrido un excelente plan… Que Potter tuviera cuidado, descubriría cual de los dos era el niño-que-vivió y lo uniría a su bando, si se resistía moriría…

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°··°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

Disculpen la demora se que no tengo excusa y espero que les juste el nuevo capitulo… ¡¡¡Déjenme reviews por favor!!!, que fic sin review no es un fic feliz :p

Algunas palabras:

Nani: que

Inner: conciencia o lado oscuro

Eso xaus

…. Saludos Tati¡¡que estés bien!!...


End file.
